Misplaced
by annasan1100
Summary: When Yuuki and Yori have an accident their souls are misplaced. Now Yori, in Yuuki's body, has to fix things, while her own body is unconscious and taken back to a special clinic by her father. What is a sixteen year to do, surrounded by Vampires, in a strange body and scared. How will Yori handle being Yuuki, as no one can know! Rated T, for now!
1. Chapter 1, Sleep deprived

Chapter one

Sleep deprived

The sun was barely out and dipped the buildings of Cross academy in a light orange hue. A soft breeze blew over the grounds, stirring death leaves, as winter was arriving. Cross academy was a well known private school, where all the students lived on campus. To everyone outside, Cross Academy was a famous boarding school. But there was something very odd about this school. Because in the evening there were special classes for a group Elite Students. Students who were not normal!

With a small thud a young slender girl, with light brown hair and big hazel colored eyes, stepped out of the small bathroom attached her and her roommates Yuuki's bedroom. Running a hand through her damp hair she pushed it behind her ears as so it was no longer hanging in her face. Yori had always liked short hair, as it took not much time to arrange it, as some other girls her year called it.

Pulling up her skirt, she started to button up her white blouse. The girl in the bed near the window turned in her sleep and mumbled something unclear. With a sigh Yori grabbed her hairbrush from the counter and ran it idly through her hair. It was seven thirty, and she needed to hurry. Yuuki was still sleeping, rolled up under the covers breathing softly and even.

"Yuuki!" she hissed, while moving towards the brunette curled up under the covers. "You have to get up now. I let you sleep as long as possible, but if you want to have breakfast before class it's time to wake!"

"Hmmmm!" the young girl mumbled, scrunching her eyebrows, but not opening her eyes. "Five more minutes, please," she begged.

Leaning in to her ear, Yori smiled. "Yuuki, they're serving fried porridge today."

It was slightly low, to use Yuuki's favorite dish, but it always worked so well. The brunette, swiftly sat up almost falling out of bed in her haste. "Porridge? I love porridge."

Rushing towards her closet, she yanked open a drawer, and pulled her clothing out. Swiftly buttoning — wrongly mind you — her blouse up, she jumped around putting her socks on, one by one. It took the girl all by all five minutes before she was fully clothed and ready to go.

Yori sighed again. She shouldered her rucksack and followed her excited friend out of their bedroom. If she was honest she did not approve of her night job. It was great her roommate and best friend helped her foster father out, but the lack of sleep was seriously getting to her. Yori wondered if she should speak to Kaien Cross — the headmaster — about her worries.

Then again perhaps she should not, as it was not any of her business. Hurrying along the corridors she tried to ignore the stares that were all directed to them, or more specifically; Yuuki. Another reason she wanted Yuuki to quit her Disciplinary committee duty's. As being a member did not bring any popularity.

Bounding the corner, the excited sixteen year old almost ran into the solid body of a boy. A boy with silver hair and a pale skin. Zero Kiryu was leaning against the wall. Deathly pale and heaving as if he had run a marathon.

"Zero?!" Yuuki gasped, stopping immediately and stopping in front of him. "Are you allright. Do you need— well— you know?"

' _You know'_? Yori scrunched her eyebrows. The petite girl turned towards her now, her beautiful porcelain skin flushed with what Yori expected was worry.

"Do you mind, Yori-chan?" the girl asked pleadingly, her large brown eyes shimmering with worry.

 _Yes, she minded._ "No not at all, Yuuki-chan, I'll keep a seat for you in class." the other girl said. Her stoic hazel brown eyes following the two as they stumbled away and disappeared into an unused classroom.

Yori shuffled her feat together. She didn't judge. She normally didn't, but every time Yuuki helped Zero with _'you know'_ , she always came back hurt. Or with bandages bound around her neck. Yori never asked, what they did that ensured Yuuki getting hurt or whatever she hid under the white steriel bandages, but it worried her almost just as much as Yuuki's nightly escapades.

* * *

Yuuki did not show up for their first class. Yori was swiftly taking notes and had made up a believable lie, but the teacher had not believed her. Not really though. The man had simply shook his head and muttered something under his breath. It was in the middle of second class that Yuuki came hurrying in. Her hair was sticking out in odd angles and around her neck was (indeed) a bandage.

"I'm so sorry Sensei, I, uh, was not feeling so well this morning." the girl babbled while scratching at the back of her neck.

"I will contact the headmasterr about this, Miss Cross. Being his daughter should not give you a special treatment." the older man said, straightening his collar. "Do us a favor, Cross-san, and take your seat."

The girl groaned and softly tiptoed towards her place next to Yori. Slumping on the table the girl mumbled something unintelligible.

"Yuuki-chan, are you all right?" Yori asked, softly patting her best friends back.

"Yes Yori-chan, I'm fine." the girl answered while banging her head on the table. "Headmaster is going to kill me."

Yori scrunched her eyebrows. "No he won't, Yuuki-chan, he's never that hard on you to even begin with."

Peeking from over her elbow, the brunette glared. It took only five minutes before the girl was deep asleep. Snoring softly, Yori pulled out a blank page from her notebook, before starting to copy notes from the blackboard. Making sure to scribble down important dates and happenings on both the piece of paper and into her notebook. She doubted Yuuki would be able to follow her notes, as she never did, but it never stopped her trying to help her best friend.

Somewhere during the third class, Zero shuffled into the classroom as well. His face was neatly schooled into an emotionless mask and his eyes regarded everything around him cooly. Students were always very easily intimidated by the cold look of his eyes, but Yori was not. Yori did not whiter at the side of him, and simply met his gaze without flinching.

Yori did not know what Yuuki and Zero where hiding, but she would find out.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Suffix:

\- chan: a suffix used to adres a close friend. It can be used to adres a family member or a girl younger than yourself.

\- Sensei: teacher

\- sama: To adress a Lord

 **Author's Note: Why did I think this was a good idea? I don't know, honestly. Vampire knight was my first manga. I used to love it to bits, but when things progressed in the second arc the fire extinguished and ebbed away. Still I used to have this idea of Yori and Yuuki changing places, I don't know why though, but I thought why not.**

 **Anyway I decided to give it a try and write this story in the pastime, but also to think about the direction which Black book should take; another fan fiction I'm trying to write, but in which I'm a bit stuck.**

 **Anyway, let me think what you all think.**

 **Vampire knight does not belong to me, but to Hino Matsuri.**


	2. Chapter 2, the mistake

Chapter two

The mistake

Dawn fell and dipped the school grounds and Cross Academy into a soft darkness. The rays of the sun were fighting the indefinite darkness that was stretching over the grounds as a warm comforter over one's body.

Yori was silently trudging over a narrowed path leading towards the high gates separating the night class dorms from the Day class dorms. She had flirted with the idea to follow Yuuki around during todays patrol and no matter what the more sane part of her brain said, she could not push the feeling away. So here she was, her booted feet sinking in the muddy earth making soft slugging sounds as she came closer to the iron gate. Hiding out of few, behind the thick bark of one of the so many trees on the grounds, she watched.

Her hazel eyes going over the struggling Day class girls who were half ready to climb the walls, to see a glimpse of their so beloved Night class boys — or Ruka as the class prep admired her —. Yori didn't understand their inflammation with those boys. If she was honest, she found them scary.

"That's far enough, everyone!" the shrill sound of her best friends voice rose from above all heads. "It's long past curfew for the Day class and everyone needs to go back to their dorm!"

An loud hissing sound went through the crowd and the wavering girls tried to push past the small prefect as they screamed even more hysterical as the iron gates slowly opened with a loud creaking sound. Soon one could hear light screeching — a sound close to mating Banshees — as the girls yelled to the different boys all impeccable dressed in their white uniforms.

The short haired hazel eyed girl saw dorm president Kuran Kaname wave sympathetically to Yuuki. As the little prefect saw his smile she flushed and waved back resulting in being pushed over. Yori took the time to inspect Kaname Kuran. A tall man with shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. If there was someone Yori felt uneasy around than it was him. She never knew why, but she simply did.

The tall man gazed at Yuuki with a mix of possessiveness, longing and— and— something else Yori could not place. Yori remembered a few years ago he had cornered her. She had been on her way to the library, planning on finding a book to read over the weekend, when he had popped up out of nowhere. He had lowered himself to her level. Lowered himself to inspect her, as if she was a horse.

* * *

" _I'm glad, you're Yuuki's friend." Kaname Kuran said, his eyes trailing over her face. "Very glad."_

 _Yori gaped. Where had he come from? Hugging her grey jumper against her body, she looked around. Careful to not let any of her fear show on her face. Father always said that it was weakness that people exploited and Yori was not weak. So she stared back her face unreadable and her eyes cold. She nodded politely and stared back, contemplating how far she would get if she ran. That would show weakness, but it would also safe her from this awkward moment._

" _Sure," she muttered, watching another tall man stepped out of the shadows. He was blond and had a friendly smile etched on his face._

" _Kaname-sama, you are being needed." the young man said, nodding politely at Yori, who returned the gesture._

 _Kuran nodded, getting up from his crouched position and straightened his jacket. "Of course Ichijou. Good bye Yori Wakabe." he said, nodding and following his classmate._

 _Yori furrowed her eyebrows. How in the world did he knew her name? Oh, Yuuki might have told him. Waiting until he was no longer in eyesight, Yori shouldered her rucksack and ran the rest of the way towards the library._

* * *

Shaking her head, Yori returned from her daydream, just in time to see Zero pull Yuuki up, and sent his most dangerous death glare towards the dark haired man. Zero Kiryu was the other prefect and he hated the Night class students with a passion she could not compete with.

"You know what they are, don't you!" Zero hissed as he let go of Yuuki's arm. "And still you drool all over Kuran Kaname."

"I don't drool over Kaname-sempai!" the young brunette exclaimed angrily, punching him into the shoulder. "Why are you always such a jerk?"

Yori smiled as the two foster siblings argued. Yori was under the suspicion Zero liked Yuuki as more than a foster sister, but the boy was never easily to read. Yori hid more comfortable leaning against the bark of a tree trunk and being out of sight by the green cover of a low hanging bush.

The last few fangirls slowly etched away from the iron gates, muttering angrily under their breath, as once again, Kiryu Zero had stopped them at it. Yori smiled again and waited until she could safely follow Yuuki — aka until Zero was out of the picture.

She knew from her best friend, they always split up and did their rounds separately; it was quicker that way. Yori was not sure what she could possibly find out from following her best friend when patrolling, but then again, why would this school need patrolling in the first place?

Yuuki was walking up to a fountain, which was placed in the centre of the school grounds to the Terrace, where students could get something to drink and study in the open when the weather was nice — it almost never was. The girl put her hand up, catching the cold water, as it descended. After a few minutes she continued in what Yori suspected was her round. They walked through the woods, in which the Day classes always had horseback riding. And then — she was gone…

Yori came out of her hiding and gave the now deserted place a long look. The wind pulled at her hair and for some reason her nerves called out to her. What the hell? The hazel eyed girl blinked a few times, before resuming in following the path. Taking slow steps as to not miss any of the details around her. Her shoes sunk away in the mud and after ten minutes aimlessly wandering around the young woman sighed. She must have missed Yuuki taking a side path. After all the young prefect new the place much better than she did.

Turning around she was met with the shrill sound of a whistle. Turning around swiftly she heard a crack and the next moment, Yuuki jumped down from a tree with a loud thump.

"Alright I want your name and class, it's after curfew and — Yori-chan?" Yuuki gasped, letting her hand fall away from the band on her right arm. "What are you doing here?" the girl asked in complete surprise.

"Hi Yuuki-chan." Yori managed, trying to get out a normal response. She doubted if the response; ' _I was following — stalking really — you, because I don't trust the night class'_ , was going to be met with a positive reaction. Even from the normal bubbly and forgetful girl, Yuuki would not get past this. She would think she did not trust her, and really she did, she did not trust the others, around Yuuki. And Yori was worried.

Going with that, Yori ran a hand through her hair, and stepped closer towards her best friend since primary school. "I was worried Yuuki."

Yuuki lowered her hands and started to pull at the hem of her skirt, a nervous trait she had developed somewhere at the beginning of the year. "Why?"

"You barely sleep and you're so pale lately." Yori started, bringing her gaze to meet her best friends chocolate brown eyes. "Thereby those bandages. Why are wearing bandages around your neck so frequently?"

If Yuuki had been nervous before, it was multiplied by now. The girl jumped from one foot to another and aniouxly looked around. Yori almost heard her brain work to come up with a reliable excuse. The sixteen year old opened her mouth, but was interrupted by the snapping of a twig.

The young brunette turned around reached under her skirt and extracted some sort of metal stick which lengthened by touch. Yori felt her mouth slack open and her composure drop. ' _What in the …'_

"Who's there?" Yuuki yelled loudly pointing the stick in front of her defensively. A moment later two Night class students stepped out of the tree line. One girl, with long dark curly hair, Yori did not know by name and a boy from average height and pale blond hair, sticking out in every angle possible, but which did look well on him.

"Good evening Yuuki-chan, no need to be so defensive, we were only taking a stroll." the blond said happily, before letting his gaze wander towards Yori. "Oh, and you're Yuuki-chan's friend?" the blond boy said. 'Aido Hanabusa' Yori believed it was. Giving her a happy smile, he winked at her. Yori knew for sure this was Aido Hanabusa. Not sure how to react on him, she just stared.

"Aido-kun, you are not supposed to be strolling around on this hour." Yuuki hissed, while moving in front of Yori protectively. "Go back to your class at once."

Aido sighed, his happy expression faltering in one of mock-hurt. "You're no fun at all these days." with that said the boy turned around, the girl following suit, and they disappeared again in the trees.

Yuuki sighed slowly, before turning towards Yori. The stick was nowhere in sight anymore, and the girl was now free to place her hands stubbornly on her hips.

"Well, time to get out of here, Yori-chan. It's dangerous wandering around at night." Yuuki said, waggling her index finger under Yori's nose.

"Alright, but I wish you would talk to me." the hazel eyed girl whispered. "I really am worried."

"I know Yori-chan, but I'm really fine. This job is a bit tiring, but I really am handling well." the brunette said, looking guilty. "Come one, I'll escort you back."

They walked up the stairs, leading towards the entrance hall, which would bring them towards the first floor were the middle-schoolers slept. Yuuki walked in front of her, her shoulder tensed, her breathing shallow all of a sudden.

"Yuuki—?" Yori called out, when she saw her best friends sway on her feet. "Yuuki-chan, what's going on? Are you all right?" she quickened the pace and was almost on the same step as Yuuki, when she fell back, her arms sailing around her. Yori tried to grab her, her arms closing around the other girls torso. But the extra added weight, pulling at her, made Yori loose her balance. She was momentarily aware of falling backwards, of the swishing sound all around her, of her feet free from the solid ground and then there was a loud thud, a sharp pain in her head and darkness.

* * *

She was laying in a bed. That much was obvious. Her head was aching, as well as her wrist. Had she hurt her wrist? Yori tried to open her eyes, but was only met with darkness. There was a soft thud followed by rushed footsteps. Someone gripped her hand and — dare she say it — brought it towards his(?) lips.

"Oh Yuuki! You scared me!" a deep voice confessed to her.

Yori didn't understand. Kaname Kuran? Yuuki? Why did he think she was Yuuki? Fingertips softy rested on her forehead, before tracing a unknown pattern. The pain slowly faded. Yori sighed, whatever he did, it was doing wonders to the ache.

"Tha— Thank you." she muttered, not really sure who was doing this, but she felt inclined to show her gratitude.

"It's alright, stay still. I imagine your body is still a bit sore." the deep voice said again. Yori was sure now, this was Kaname Kuran. What was going on?

"Kaname-kun?" a second male voice asked, which Yori recognized immediately. Headmaster Cross. What were they all doing here? Wait— she fell. Yuuki?

Yori gasped, forced her eyelids open and tried to sit up straight. She was stopped in mid progress, pressed back into the soft mattress. Kaname smiled at her, a look that was not supposed to be directed to her and stepped back, when he thought she would not attempt to sit up again.

"I'll meet you into your office, is that all right headmaster?" the dorm president asked, giving another warm smile towards Yori, laying motionless into the bed. She looked around, frowning. She was in the infirmary. The beds were separated by curtains, and Yori was positive her best friend was behind one of those.

"It's okay, Yukkie-chan. You're alright." the headmaster said, hanging above her with a dopy grin. "Your injuries are not that bad, but please take it easy!" he said, stroking a few bangs of hair away from her forehead, the ache no longer present.

' _Yukkie-chan? What was he going on about?'_ her dulled mind slowly asked. She slowly brought her hand towards her temples and slowly added a small amount of pressure, feeling the strange mist hanging inside her head leaving.

"How—" she croaked, her voice sounding higher than normal, "How's —"

"Oh, no worries. No worries." her eccentric headmaster said, puling her comforter up to her chin. "Sayori-chan is fine. Now please get some sleep my dear daughter, I'll inform your teachers you both will be absent tomorrow. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Daughter?" Yori asked, confusion slowly taking over the expression on her face. "Headmaster, are you quite all right?"

"Of course I'm, my beautiful girl. So nice of you to ask." the man said, clapping his hands in excitement. "Please sleep now, I'll check in with you in the morning." And with that he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Yori waited a moment, the lamp standing on her nightstand still bringing light into the small space. With a small grunt the young girl sat up, taking a moment before her vision stopped swimming in front of her. Dark hair fell in front of her face. It was longer than she remembered. Oh god what was she babbling, it was longer and darker than it had been in years. Yori trembled. This must be a hallucination. Yes, a hallucination.

Yori closed her eyes, pushing her fists against them, rubbing viciously. When she opened them again, there were still shoulder length strands of dark brown hair framing her face. She breathed in and out slowly.

"Don't panic now, Yori." she told herself. "This is just some strange illusion."

Nodding to herself she looked around the room again. At the opposite of her stood a mirror, but was slightly angled, as so it was not directly facing her. Swallowing the girl swiped her legs over the side of her bed and slowly pushed herself out of it, until her bare feet were leaning onto the solid, cold ground.

A wave of dizziness assaulted her. The pain in her head might have lessened, it seemed her sense of nausea had not, as she felt the muscles in her stomach contract. It took her a moment before Yori regained her balance. Slowly letting go of the headboard, she took a step. It was a wobbly one, but Yori realized she was keeping her balance well enough to walk up towards the mirror. It took longer than she would have liked as she had to stabilize herself a few more times before she reached the reflecting surface that was the mirror.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she gazed down down herself. A mirror was defined as a hard reflecting surface that reflects or imitates the person that looks at it. But the reflection that looked back at her was not that of a slender girl with short light brown hair, and hazel brown eyes. No looking back from the mirror was her best friend. Her best friend with her dark brown shoulder-length hair. With her small pale face, her childlike body and her small whip-nose. Her best friend who looked back at her with shock-filled dark brown eyes.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was really happy with the way the first chapter was received. I'm very pleased the idea of Yori as a main character thrown into the vampire world, was shared with others. Also I like to thank the the Guest reviewer, which I'm afraid I can't respond to, and to Summer162 for their comments. I was really happy with them. Thank you very much!**

 **Last but not least, Vampire knight does not belong to me, but to Hino Matsuri**


	3. Chapter 3, Hospitalized

Chapter three

Hospitalized

Yori paled. Her reflection started to tremble and her mouth fell open. Yori brought her hands towards her face, fingers pressing against her cheeks in a scratching way. Her chest constricted and Yori felt another wave of nausea go through her system. She caught one last small look of her best friend in the mirror, before it became light in her head and she fell with a loud thud against the concrete floor. Darkness immediately claimed her.

* * *

When she woke again, Yori was laying on a bed. The same infirmary bed she had been sleeping on before. Her mind was fuzzy and her body was aching slightly. Running a hand through her hair, she grabbed strands of it, and held it in front of her. Dark brown, it was still dark brown. Yori swallowed with some difficulty. This was not good, this was not good at all! Scrambling up into a sitting position, pushing the comforter away from her, she looked around the room again. Her heart was beating irregular and Yori was still feeling light-headed. Were was Headmaster Cross?

He told her — under the impression she was Yuuki — that he would check in with her. She had to explain. She had to tell the headmaster that she was Yori and— who was she kidding? Granted their headmaster was a bit fuzzy in the head, but she doubted even he would fall for this. With her luck he would think she was hallucinating — a part of Yori was thinking that as well. Thinking her injuries were worse than thought at first and would put her on some description. Yori had gotten medication when she was younger, after her mother had passed away.

She had been upset and her father, unable to deal with her, thought she was depressed and demanded her to take anti-depressive medication. Another reason why Yori kept her emotions in check. And if there ever had been a reason to keep calm, it was now.

Getting out of bed, she looked around for her clothes. After all she could not wander around the school only wearing a nightgown. Yori wondered silently who had changed her out of her uniform, but then again, she doubted she really wanted to know. Finding it, folded onto a chair at the other side of her infirmary bed she stripped out of the gown and swiftly put on her skirt and blouse. The silver stick, neatly stuck into something that looked like a holster, was present as well. Yori softly picked it up, holding it in front of her face with a questioningly look.

 _Why did Yuuki carry it around anyway?_

What in the world is this? Shrugging she looked at the leather clasps. How was one supposed to put this _thing_ on? It was to small to get it comfortable around your waist and to big to put around your arm. Thereby Yori was sure Yuuki did not have it around her arm or waist. Both places were quite obvious, and very much visible.

 _Perhaps around your leg?_

Pushing up her skirt, she took in the measurement of her thigh. There was a high possibility that the _thing_ should be fastened around it. Clasping it around the pale white skin, Yori pushed her skirt back onto place. Glancing quickly in the mirror, deciding to ignore the fact it was not her normal reflection looking back, she nodded at herself. This way _the thing_ was at least not visible to others.

Yori had to find Yuuki. She had to talk to her about their mutual problem. Assuming Yuuki was having the same problem. Assuming Yuuki was in her body. Yori massaged her temples, sat down and pulled on Yuuki's dark brown leather boots. Running a hand idly through her hair, she pulled the curtain away. The beds, standing parallel in a row, separated by a flimsy curtain, none of which were closed, were all empty.

Yori blinked a few times, her mouth dry. Why wasn't she here? Why was Yuuki— Yori's body— whatever, not in one of the hospital beds? It should have been in one of the hospital beds! It should, after all the headmaster had spoken about injuries. At least on her…

Yori walked through the infirmary one more time, checking the beds one by one. "Alright Yori, don't panic." she softly mumbled. What had the Headmaster told her yesterday?

' _Sayori-chan is fine. Now please get some sleep…_ '

Yori nodded. Perhaps Yuuki's injuries had only been substantial and the Headmaster had sent her towards her own room. Yes, that would probably be it. Didn't the Headmaster also say something about informing her teachers about their absence? Yori was pretty sure he had.

Striding towards the door in fast strides, she swiftly stepped into the corridor. The corridor was deserted and the sun, shining in through the windows, was already high in the sky, making Yori think it was somewhere late in the afternoon. Yori was actually quite pleased there was no one present. She was not really feeling well enough to talk to anyone.

Rounding the corner she shot out into the staircase and swiftly descended towards the ground floor. Although her body still felt a bit stiff, there was no painful ache present anymore. Yori wasted no time, stepping out onto the school grounds, while setting course towards the girl-dorms. The weather had cleared quite a bit. The ground was no longer muddy and her shoes no longer slumped back into the mud.

Yori felt her hand thoughtlessly wander to her neck. She felt the soft material from the bandage under her fingertips and felt her breath hitch. It was tempting to swiftly sneak into the toilet and take a swift look. But then again, Yori didn't think that would be fair. She did have an unfair advantage right now, and that was unfair. No Yori wanted to give Yuuki the change to tell her.

In the distance she saw the square buildings, of the dorms. Thank the heavens, she was almost there! She quickened her pace and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Cross-san!" a voice sounded from behind her. 'It was to good to be true,' the voice in her mind muttered.

Steeling herself, Yori turned around. A girl with light brown curly hair, in ponytails ran over to her. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alright."

Yori nodded stiffly. The girls dorm-president smiled warmly and patted her shoulder in some friendly gesture.

"We are all so sorry. It was a real shock when we heard!" the girl said, her motherly smile still in place.

Yori scrunched her eyebrows. What was this all about? They fell from the stairs big deal — well it was, but they had no idea of the true length about the problem. Rubbing her upper arms she attempted (really only attempted) a small smile.

"I'm really pleased," — did Yuuki ever say that — "About your compassion, but really I'm fine." Yori said. She was not sure about the 'pleased' part, but Yuuki did always babble on about her being 'fine'.

"Yes, it could have been a lot worse, couldn't it? You could have ended up like Wakaba-san." the other girl said nodding seriously. "You were quite lucky!"

Yori felt her blood freeze. ' _Could have ended up like Wakaba-san…_ ', "what?"

"Haven't you— Oh my god! I'm so sorry." the curly haired girl said, clasping her hands for her mouth. "You haven't heard. Wakaba-san— she— she was hurt, Yuuki! She hit her head really badly and they transferred her to the hospital."

'Breathe!' the voice in her mind said, staying levelheaded, while the rest of her system fell into panic. "Hospital?"

"Yes, C-Yuuki-san, are you all right?" the girl said, stepping closer towards her and placed her hands on both shoulders. "I'm sorry I though you knew."

"No," Yori gasped, breathing in and out slowly while regaining her composure. "No, it's fine." she softly said. "I'm fine, it's quite alright. I just need to see the Headmaster!"

And with that Yori turned on her heel and stalked away. Leaving a surprised girl in her wake.

' _Sayori-chan is fine. Now please get some sleep_ '? Her butt! 'Sayori-chan' was not fine at all. She — her body — was transferred to a hospital. And if her father had any influence into this (which he most likely had), she was sure he would have her transferred to his private clinic in the north soon. Very soon.

Quickening her step she crossed the grounds again, back towards the large schoolbuilding. She swiftly climbed the large marble steps, making clear 'thud' sounds. She had just crossed the entrance hall, as a dot of silver shot past. Just as she was to step into the staircase, someone grabbed her by her upper arm and turned her around roughly. Stumbling over her two feet, she fell straight in Zero kiryu's chest.

"Kiryu-kun?"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: The chapters are not as long as the chapters I make for 'Silver Lining', a Harry Potter fan fiction I also work on, but that's because I started a long time ago on that fan fiction. It's sort of my baby. And I have written way more for it, as in a rough outline, than I have for this story. Which is why writing for 'Misplaced' takes a bit longer. Still I enjoy it immensely. I have many ideas planned for this Vampire knight fan fiction and I will make sure to update frequently. Also the chapter's will not be less than 1k each. I don't like 100 word chapters, although I suppose I would update more frequently that way, so I will keep updating once a week.**

 **Please comment, I really like them!**

 **Vampire knight does not belong to me, sadly, but to Hino Matsuri.**


	4. Chapter 4, Explanations

Chapter four

Explanations

Yori felt the coolness of the light marble stone of the walls behind her. She felt the soft breeze coming from the open door, ruffling her hair and she felt the cold sweat gathering on her back. The hall was blazing with winter sunlight and Yori could hear the distance noises of footsteps and fading voices.

"Kiryu-kun?" Zero echoed, his face hovering close to Yori's. He looked surprised and then Yori realized Yuuki never called this boy by his surname. They were much closer than that. Swallowing she attempted a weak smile.

Kiryu Zero was clasping her shoulders as if his life depended on it. There were bright pink patches on his cheeks and his eyes were brighter than usual. The tall boy looked around, as if checking that the coast was clear. When deciding it was, he hauled her over a step and quickly walked into a small room — broom cupboard, but without the bucket and the broom. The boy pushed her gently into a chair, standing against the wall.

"You silly girl!" he softly gasped. "Did you have any idea how worried I was, when I heard you were hurt."

Yori opened and closed her mouth as a fish and a pregnant silence fell over them. What was she supposed to say? 'I'm fine'?

Sighing she patted his shoulder awkwardly and smiled at him. "I'm fine, K-Zero?"

She patted his head more vigorously than she had done with his shoulders like he was a little child. His face went from worried to annoyed and Yori was quite pleased with that. After all she could deal with a emotionless or a annoyed Zero, but she had no experience concerning a worried or a happy or any other emotion for that, apart from annoyed and emotionless.

Grabbing her cheek — this was new — he pulled at it, as if she were a five year old child.

"How many times do you want to pretend your the older sister, while you do such idiotic things." he said, stressing on every word. "Yuuki, you should for once overthink your actions."

"I didn't want to fall from the stairs!" Yori said back defensively. What did he think she was; five?

"I know," he slowly said moving away from her, frowning at the door. "By the way the headmaster wants to speak to you."

Yori saw his shoulders stiffen, and his fists were balled. All of a sudden he seemed angry. For the life of her, he had more mood swings than a pregnant woman!

'Was it something I said?'

"I see, well I want to speak to him as well." Yori answered, standing up from the chair and walking up towards the silver-haired teen. She sneakily looked up to his face from under the protection of her dark strands of hair. His face was pale and his eyes were livid. His lips were set in a firm line and frowned.

"Why are you angry?" she simply asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm not angry, Yuuki." Zero snapped.

A bit taken aback, she blinked and stared at him for a moment. Than she sighed and dusted off her skirt and uniform jacket before moving past him. "Fine, whatever you say," she simply answered him. Not really caring if Yuuki would say that or not. She was not Yuuki, and thereby no one would blame a girl who had been hurt recently.

She stepped out into the cool entrance hall again and started to climb the stairs. The rest of the small journey went without any interruption. She reached the Headmaster's quarters in no time.

Knocking softly she waited patiently until the odd headmaster called her in. Upon entering he most certainly squealed and Yori had to dodge him when he launched himself at her. She might like the man to some degrees, but she was not ready to let him hug her!

"Yuuki," he whimpered, hugging himself as if he felt hurt by her rejection.

"Headmaster" Yori said clearly, crossing her arms in the progress. "Why didn't you tell me about the hospitalizing of my friend?"

"Please sit down, Yuuki-chan." the headmaster said, his voice turning an octave lower and his expression turned from dopy to serious. The girl blinked, momentarily surprised and trudged towards the chair in front of the headmasters desk.

Headmaster Cross took a seat in his comfortable looking armchair. He clasped his hands in front of his mouth and he slowly sighed. "You both fell down the stairs and you, were quite alright. I think Wakaba-san broke your fall, but she. She hit her head, cracked her skull and when we found the both of you, she was bleeding out. We immediately notified a doctor and he brought her towards the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Yori asked, her face paling.

"We didn't want you to worry." headmaster Cross said, pinching his nose.

"We?" Yori asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Kaname and I," the headmaster said, trying to give an assuring smile. "We thought it was best of you."

"I see!" the girl said, feeling her temper rise. "Well I would appreciate if you would not decide over my life then." she said slowly, emphasizing every word.

"Please Yuuki!" the headmaster hissed. "Please calm down!"

"Where is my— Where is Yori-chan?" Yori asked, massaging the bridge of her nose and tried to keep her breathing even. "Which hospital did they bring her to?"

"The one in the village." Headmaster Cross explained slowly. "Yuuki, you can't go there. Her father will remover her tomorrow. She was hurt sweetheart. Really hurt. They, they don't know if she'll ever wake up again."

Hearing those words, it made her blood run could and her stomach turn around. That wasn't just bad. That would mean it would be at least a severe _concussus*?_ Perhaps even a Cerebral contusion**!

'Oh my God!' Her mind screamed. 'Oh my freaking God!'

"Yuuki-chan?" Headmaster Cross asked, swiftly standing up from his armchair and strode over towards the hyperventilating girl. "Yuuki, breathe. This is not your fault. Keep breathing."

"Listen," Yori grounded out. "I need to see her. I really do need to see her. She's my best friend, p-p-please!"

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything." the headmaster slowly said. "Yuuki, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Yori said dully. She would not be able to see her own body. Her father would not allow it. He left his only daughter in Cross' care and the man had slipped up. Or at least that's what Yori suspected. Her father was a very strict man and he would not take lightly to his only daughter being hurt. "I'm perfectly healthy from the outside."

"Yes, I would normally not ask this of you, but the night class is a bit on edge. There was after all a lot of blood last night and I would feel safer if you and Kiryu could patrol together." the Headmaster said pleadingly.

"What?"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Medical terms/useful side information:

concussus: a form of a concussion; which literally means "action of striking together"

Cerebral contusion: a form of head injury sustained by a traumatic blow to the head which 'bruises' the brain (sort of).

 **Author's Note: Yori always was the smart one. She has her whole future already set, or that's what I got from the manga. Her father planned her whole life. The poor girl even had a fiancé, which Sayori knew nothing about.**

 **That's why I used some medical terms. And I really try to keep her as true to her character as I can, but there never was so much inside on Yori. She's a silent person with a loving hart who takes her studies seriously. That's not much to go on about, so I fill the gabs in myself, as I see fit.**

 **And about Kaien Cross being so insensitive. Well he simply has strange ways of showing he cares. Thereby he does really need manpower when the Night class had to deal with such a strong smell of blood^^**

 **I hope everyone liked to read this chapter as I did the writing it.**

 **Vampire knight does not belong to me.**


	5. Chapter 5, Creatures of the Night

**I wanted to start with thanking the next reviewers, but due to them being guest reviewers I can't reply: So a special thanks to 'guest, happy guest, Vampire lover and to Sake-chan. I was very happy you liked it.**

 **I also wanted to thank my other reviewers summer-162 for reviewing last time and thanking all the new (and old) followers. I'm very honored. Now on with the story**

* * *

Chapter five

Creatures of the Night

"What?" Yori asked, her mouth falling open. "You want me to— to patrol?"

"Only if you feel up to it, of course." the headmaster yelped, his face reddening.

"Headmaster, I— I suffer from some distinct trouble with understanding. Why do I have to patrol." Yori asked, steeling herself for the answer. Her hand went automatically to the bandage on her— Yuuki's neck.

"I don't want them to attack the students Yuuki." the blond man explained, his eyes narrowed a bit. "I believe we can form a bridge between our species, but such a strong smell of blood."

Yori slowly grew pale. It was almost like he— like he was talking about vampires. Her fingers got caught into the soft material of the bandage.

"Yuuki?" Kaien Cross, crouched down in front of her, placing an comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you are quite alright?"

"I,m— I'm fine!" she stuttered. "I'm quite all right, I just need to use the loo!" And with that said, Yori jumped from her seat, made a beeline for the door and scurried out of the headmasters office. It took her a few minutes to orientate herself, but as her heart began beating regular again, she recognized the hallway. She was on the third floor, close to the chemistry lab. Pushing her hair out of her face, she swiftly strode towards the bathroom, around the corridor — also deserted.

Yori listened a few more moments, but there really was no one there. She slowly tiptoed to the sink — why she bothered trying to be soundless she did not know — and watched as Yuuki's reflection stared back. The girl was pale, her brown eyes wide with fear and her cheeks colored with pink spots. Her eyes traveled to her throat; the bandage.

Her hands trembled, as she slowly started to pul it off. Two angry red marks stood against her pale cream-like skin there were her neck connected to her shoulder. Stepping closer she slowly traced her fingers over the red marks. They were sensitive to the touch and Yori saw her reflection paling even more. She might not have been one for movies and fiction books, but she had read Bram Stokers Dracula as part of her English education. These marks were deep and had obviously once pierced the skin. They were to shallow to come from a knife and to deep from fingernails as those left different marks.

But the other possibility was simply not possible. There were no Vampires. There were no children of the night unless told about in children's horror stories or in mythes. There was simply no way that such things were possible, but here she stood, two twin-like red marks. And, if Yori squinted her eyes and stepped even closer to the mirror, she could see small little half moon bruises, following the first mark to the other one. Like teeth marks.

Yori felt sick, just like this morning, but now for a completely different reason. Leaning on the sink she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get her breathing under control. The high sound of the bell interrupted her breathing exercises. It's annoying buzzing remaining longer than the average school bell. It was the last bell of the day, the one which indicated the end of the day and the beginning of curfew.

Yori sighed angrily. She felt the undesirable urge to step outside the bathroom and walk towards the gates of the moon dorms. The need to go and what — protect the school name? The young girl the bathroom and left the third floor.

She needed to get back to her own body. She needed to do that, without being inclusion in a mental institutions, because they thought she had lost it. Sure enough, most people would probably just think it was something genetic. After all Headmaster Cross was a bit odd, if you put it lightly.

No, Yori needed to keep people thinking she was alright, healthy and mainly sane. So in order to obtain that she would have to go and see to it the night class had a safe crossing over.

Yori made her way over towards the moon dorm gates. Very busy gates as for that. In front of the gates where practically all the day class girls. Screaming and yelling for their favorites to come out in the open.

'How did Yuuki deal with them again?' the voice in her mind gasped. 'What had Yuuki said to her again?'

' _Alright I want your name and class, it's after curfew_ …' she had said. Well perhaps it wouldn't be wise to start taking names, but the 'curfew' bit, that sounded good.

"Alright ladies, it's after curfew and you should all be back in your dorms by now." she exclaimed loudly, pushing herself towards the front of them. Hands on her hips in a very Yuuki-like manner, she glowered at the other girls.

"You just want them for yourself." a random girl yelled from the crowed.

Yori rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Not all of us are dying for attention." she exclaimed coldly. "The way you're all acting is shameful. And if you don't return to your dorms, right now, I will write down names. We are abided by rules and will will act like them. For Christ's sake, if you all acted normally than this all wouldn't have been necessary!"

"What do you mean 'necessary'?" another girl huffed.

"Why do you think the Disciplinary committee is necessary?" she asked rhetorically. "If you all just abided the rules, there could have been made arrangements to see the night class, but no, why doing it the easy way?"

The crowd fell silent, gaping at her. Yori immediately saw her mistake. Yuuki would never say these things. This was her own personal opinion, not Yuuki's! Her heart was hammering in her throat and behind her she heard the nasty screeching noise of the gates behind her.

'Where the fuck was Zero Kiryu?' the voice in her mind said. 'Isn't he supposed to help with this?'

The girls had stepped back, leaving a passage for the night class students. They were glowering at her, but not screaming. Not pushing not hitting and kicking. They were just standing into neat row waiting almost patiently.

"What did you do to them Yuuki-chan?" a voice next near her ear whispered.

Yori gasped. Almost jumping up a mile. Turning her head, she looked straight in the face of Hanabusa Aido. The most popular boy form the Night and Day class. He was handsome, well-built and a flirt, is she had to believe the gossip.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the young girl asked, not sure how she was to respond at that.

Aido smiled and pointed at the girls still waiting patiently. "And Kiryu-kun isn't even here."

"Well the way they behave is annoying." she simply answered before stepping out of the way and letting the elite students pass by. The blond boy gave her a curious look, before waving at his fangirls. Fangirls who were a lot less loud than normal and who kept glaring at the young brunette who was emotionlessly directing his fellow classmates towards the school.

Aido frowned. The look Kaname-sama's interest was sporting, was not usual for her. Scratch that, she was not acting normally at all. He stood there, purposely staying behind. Watching her; watching as she rolled her eyes whenever one of the Day class girls made a non-mature comment. Watching as she crossed her arms and told them to go to their dorms. She did not scream, she did not threaten, she just ran a hand through her dark hair and told them coldly to go to their dorms.

"Hanabusa!" the voiced of his cousin brought him out of his reveries. "What are you standing her fore? Or more accurately, what are you staring at Cross Yuuki for?"

"Don't you think she acts strange, Akatsuki?" Aido said, with a shrug.

"She's human, isn't it normal for a human girl to be a bit upset after her friend gets hurt?" the tall red-headed boy answered.

"I suppose so!" the blond said, before shaking his head and following his cousin. Cross Yuuki had always been a strange girl. That she started to act even weirder didn't concern him.

It. Did. Not.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well and here is chapter five. Did everyone like the change of POV? Don't get to used to it though. It sort of just worked for this chapter, but I was not planning on doing it more often. I normally don't like to many POV's, because it can get very confusing, but alright.**

 **Please comment. They always inspire me and I really like to know what everyone thinks. That way I can improve my story ^^**

 **Vampire knight does not belong to me, but to Hino Matsuri**


	6. Chapter 6, Patrolling

Chapter six

Patrolling

The rest of the evening went rather fluently. No interruptions, no students out of bed — or at least she didn't find them — and most importantly; no Zero Kiryu.

Yuuki had, more than once, told Yori about him slacking off, but she had thought Yuuki exaggerated. The brunette tended to do that quite often. After all Yori could remember quite vividly the first school day this year. She had been acting as if the world would end if she didn't get the day class girls back in their dorm. Had been mumbling about the headmaster trusting her and she did not want to hurt that trust.

Of course the girl did not manage that, and came back sulking, but there were no consequences.

Pulling her comforter over her head, Yori turned around on her side. It was a particular cold night and the young girl just couldn't fall asleep. She had waited until all the Night Class Students had gone back into their dorms. Had looked around if she saw Kiryu and went to bed, feeling completely exhausted, but couldn't find the will to sleep. Was this what always happened? Too tired to sleep?

There was a high buzzing sound. Annoying and finding it's way to her conscious like a slap in the face. It seems she actually had fallen asleep. Slapping at the alarm clock at her night stand, she rolled over with a loud moan. She didn't want to come out yet.

As the snooze function kicked in, Yori almost jumped out of her skin. 7:20, She had to get out now, or else she could not even shower. Yori liked social hygiene. It was a thing very important to her, and she just didn't appreciate whenever she had to skip it. Especially not when she had been running around in the woods, stumbling over roots and falling face first in the mud.

Crawling out of her bed, Yori pushed herself towards her drawer and started rummaging through her drawers until she found her favorite bra and blouse. Stifling a yawn she threw her bag on her bed looking around which books she would need today and then escorted herself towards the dorm showers.

Yori had always been a morning person. She slipped under the covers at nine o'clock and got out of her bed in the early morning. But now her body was refused to cooperate. Her face was pale and her Yori felt like the living death. How did Yuuki deal with this?

 _That's right, she'd scream at Kiryu, until his ears would hurt._

A very tempting idea. Trowing a bathrobe over her shoulder the young girl stomped over towards an empty shower. Stepping onto the slightly damp dark stone floor, the young girl turned the water on. Head bent she let the water beat against her flesh and just stood there. For a few moments just enjoying the feel of the water splashing against her back. Her hair plastered against her face her eyes closed. It was busy in the showers. The girls were very awake, which was very unusual for this early in the morning. The shouts, exclamations of foreign words (was there a test?) and sounds of showering splashing on the tile rubbed on her consciousness like a constant zooming.

It worked on her nerves!

She was feeling slightly lightheaded, her body constantly tense and her a slight itch on her neck, as the marks were slowly healing. Breathing in slowly the girl took the white soap bar and started to rub her flesh clean, before rinsing it off, and combing her fingers through her hair. Untangling the dirty mess until it hung loosely around her face.

Turning the shower off, she stepped out. Yori nodded to a classmate who gave her an annoyed look and picked her towel up from the wooden bench. Toweling her self she swiftly pulled her clothes on and jogged out of the locker-room into the corridor. Her head still a bit fuzzy — perhaps because of the steam; it did things to people —, she flung her bag over her shoulder and went to breakfast.

She had barely sat down with a tray of food and a glass of water, when the class prep, sat down in front of her with a loud thud. The class prep was a tall lanky boy with dark brown unruly hair, glasses and red patches on his cheeks.

"Miss Yuuki Cross! I was not expecting you here. I though I had to wait till we were in class doing our test." the boy said, pushing his classes to the bridge of his nose, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Test?" Yore repeated slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes tiredly. "What test?"

"What test?" the class prep echoed. "You mean you didn't even study for our history test?"

Yori massaged her temples, while biting on the inside of her cheek. 'History test', right that was today.

"Listen here, Miss Cross" the class prep started, his cheeks turning scarlet. "We need to find a way in which you do not lower my class average score!" he hissed the last part.

"That's a cruel thing to say, Class prep." Yori said coldly. "I understand you don't wish for our class to end up lowest in the final exam and that the other tests who take a part in this need an excellent score as well, but I do not appreciate the way you talk about it."

"And I do not appreciate your low rankings." the boy hissed back. "If my class scores the lowest, I'll hate you forever." the boy hissed angrily, before moving his chair back with unnecessary violence and stalked off, leaving Yori to her own thoughts again.

Thanks to the boy's loud voice they had attracted quite some attention. Shrugging it off, the young girl simply continued eating.

* * *

The rest of the day went eventful. The test wasn't to hard and Yori thought she did reasonable well, even though it would not be her best work. The rest of her classes were easy to follow as well and Yori thanked her studious habit for that. Her teachers mostly surprised that Yuuki Cross managed to stay awake for every class they had that day.

Yori grinned. They would be even more surprised if they saw her test result. After all Yori knew Yuuki barely studied. She always started just the evening before the test and that was not enough.

Stuffing her books in her bag she listened as the last bell went with dread settling into her stomach. She was not looking forward to patrol the Night class again. Zero had simply skipped most of the day off. She hadn't seen him in last of their shared classes and therefore had not been able to talk with him.

Running a hand through her hair she swiftly headed towards the library. Yori was sure the Night class would not come out for at least forty-five minutes, which gave her time enough to do some quick research on the topic 'Vampires'.

The young girl was quite pleased with her self; she had kept herself from freaking out completely and made sure to keep her emotions in check.

* * *

They were old. Ancient almost. The computers at Cross academy were always making a rattling sound whenever you tried to go on the internet. And besides that they were slow. And when you said slow, then you really meant SLOW.

Slumping down into an chair she waited patiently for the grey computer to list it's hits onto the computer screen. Well the term 'Vampires' was a no go. The computer got at least 37.900.000 hits. Pushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear she changed the search term into 'Creatures of the night'. Which was nothing better, as it turned out to have at least 87.000.000 results.

Giving a frustrated sigh she turned the machine off and went for to the second possibility. Books. Yori loved books. They were accurate and silent. They provided information and never contradicted you; in other words the best of company.

Turning towards the myth section she started to look over the bindings and pulled out the books that looked interesting. But in retrospect they brought her not any further either. Most vampires, mythical creatures in general, came form a search no one was really sure. The books were not agreeing either. They slept in coffins, could be killed with wooded stakes, did not handle holy water etcetera etcetera.

Leaning back in her seat she looked out of the window. The sun was going down, throwing shadows over the tables and the bookcases. Yori rubbed her eyes and bit her lip, before checking her wristwatch. Oh Lord, she'd missed the passing of the Night class. She put her books on a pile and pushed them to the centre of the table, when she heard a shuffling sound.

Swiftly pushing her chair away Yori jumped up. Crossing her arms the girl turned around, facial expression cold.

"What's going on!" the girl asked levelheaded. "Who's there?"

No answer. No one there. The girl slowly let her fingers under the hem of her skirt, following the white flesh of her thigh. Her fingers came in contact with the unbending material of the leather belt; towards the stick.

"Hello Yuuki," a voice, directly above her ear whispered. Yori turned her head over her shoulder and looked straight into the face of Hanabusa Aido.

 _Shit!_

* * *

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note: And here is chapter six. I have not to much to say about this other than I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I really liked the searching part. I went on Google and searched on the same topic's as Yori did (I have no life I admit it).**

 **Please comment. I really enjoy them and they stimulate me so much. Thereby I would also like tips and ideas of what people think. They help and since it has been a long time since I've read Vampire Knight I could use it^^**

 **Thereby did I want to thank the Guest reviewer and Summer-162 for reviewing^^.**

 **Vampire knight still does not belong to me. I'm afraid if it did, things would have gone differently in the manga.**


	7. Chapter 7, Bloodsport

Chapter seven

Bloodsport

It was late in the afternoon. The sun was going under and dipped the school in shadows grey darkness. The grounds were filled with sound and, although it was past curfew, the students were still out on the grounds. The blond prodigy-child; Hanabusa Aido, had been feeling un edge as of lately. He had thought it would feel relieving if he had some fun. But the girl in front of him, was merrily giving him an annoyed look.

He had cornered her in the library. Really the last place he would have looked, normally. But Hanabusa had seen her go into it. Had seen her browse on the computer and saw her walk towards the bookshelves and pick out all those books.

The blond genius had leaned against the wall and watched her as she muttered under her breath and looked at several book contents and watched her close the books with a clear thud.

But what surprised Hanabusa the most was that the young brunette, who knew already for so long about them, researching — there really was no other name for it — vampires.

Then there was her scent. It was slightly different. Altered. He rather liked it too. No what surprised him most, if he was honest he was the fact it had been him. He was the one who noticed. Not Kiryu or Kaname-Sama, who were so fond of the girl, but him.

Inching closer he had bumped his hip against one of the bookcases with a soft thud. The girl tensed, shoved her chair back and jumped up. Her hair flailing around her face, her eyes unreadable as she turned around.

"What's going on?" the girl asked coldly. "Who's there?"

Hanabusa kept in the shadows, circling her soundlessly. Leaning his right hand onto the oak table she had been studying at, he gave the books a look. Mythes, all books were about mythes darkness and there was one about animals who made marks similar as vampires did, when they fed.

He smirked as he advanced on her from behind. The girl sighed, her right hand pushing the material form her skirt up, tracing the dark leather material in which her Artemis rod was resting.

That was it. He had his fun. He was not in the mood have his hand fried again. Stepping up towards her, he leaned down towards her ear.

"Hello Yuuki,"

The dark haired youth turned around, her mouth gaping over. Surprise evident on her face. And then it was gone. A neutral expression back on her face.

"You are so aloof as of lately, Yuukie-chan." the blond muttered into her ear, making a show of sighing dramatically. "It's such a shame."

"Aido-Senpai, don't you have a class to attend?" the girl asked, her arms crossed.

"Just as you have a patrol to do?" the young genius asked.

He expected her to flush, to stutter and do that thing with her hair, but instead only one eyebrow was raised. "I happen to have more things to do than do rounds, Aido-Senpai. We have some major exams coming up."

"You were studying?" the boy asked innocently, although it never reached his eyes. Then again he was quite curious to her answer.

* * *

He was standing to close. Obviously Hanabusa Aido did not know what personal space meant. The boy — no man — had an air of arrogance around him. He reminded Yori of her father. Only was this a younger more handsome version of her father.

Yori massaged the bridge of her nose, wrung her hands together and sat down on the edge of the table.

"It's nothing important," the girl muttered tiredly. She was not going to discuss her research with one of her suspects.

"Vampires, Yuuki-chan." the blond said, a smile on his face. "If you had any questions, why doing your research in an unreliable source?"

Her stomach constricted and her hands became clammy. This wasn't wise. Not wise at all. But being unwise mostly brought people the answers they needed. "And, prey tell, who should I ask then?"

Aido smiled, not entirely unattractive, and bowed down, closer to her. She could see his teeth. White and practically straight; his left lateral incisive stood slightly rotated and his canines were long. A bit too long.

"I would say, that I would be a fine person to ask questions at." the blond said grinning. "Although looking at your neck I would say you already knew everything there is to know."

Slowly bringing her fingers towards her neck, she traced the marks with a frown. So it was true. It didn't shock her as much as she'd expected it would. Looking back at the boy she tried to recall what she knew of him (which wasn't much). Hanabusa Aido. Genius and Night class playboy. And— well that was about it.

"I'm—" Yori began, not sure how to proceed. Her heart was beating fast. This— this whole thing was ridiculous. What was one supposed to say? Dear Lord she needed this situation revised. She was not Yuuki. She did not know what they expected of her, and most of all; how was she supposed to address this situation.

Lacing her fingers together and unlacing them, Yori sighed. The blond was still looking at her expectantly.

"Nothing really," she softly muttered, shrugging. Picking up the books she turned towards the bookcase and started to push the books back on their respectively places.

It happened in a flash. His fingers grasped around her wrist and forcefully turned her around. The hand holding onto the bookshelf got caught behind something sharp and Yori winced as it was torn away when Aido pulled her back from the bookshelf and pulled her up to face him.

* * *

A tall man with half long blond hair, sitting beside his dark brown oak desk. His hands folded together, placed in front of him. His expression unreadable as he stared towards an invisible spot on the wall. Kaien Cross, referred to as 'the vampire without Fangs' by the hunters association, prided himself in understanding what was going on around him. He had hunted the darkest creatures in this world for over two centuries and by now thought he knew how the mind, human or vampire, worked.

The man let out an low sigh as he pulled the papers, given by one of his employees, towards him. Yuuki had gotten excellent marks on her latest test. Not full marks, but it was close. He was proud, oh yes, he was very proud. Half tempted to call her in here and hug her, but there was something off.

Her handwriting was different and although that was not strange, as teenage girls were very fickle, it only added to his confusion. The girl acted strange, out of character.

Kaien sensed him before he was standing there. The dark and thick aura that always accompanied the man, or every one of them for that matter. His just happened to be thicker and darker than the others.

There was a soft knock on the door. Kaien opened the drawer and stuffed his paper away, before turning his attention towards the door.

"Enter," he said, with a clear voice, full of authority. His students might think he was a bit odd (for a lack of a better description), but they did not know him as well as this man knew him.

The door opened and in stepped Kaname Kuran Moon Dorm president and pure-blood vampire. His hair was messily falling around his face and his dark eyes shone dangerously. Kaien was reminded again, that this man was at the top of the food chain and knew that.

"Kaname-kun, what brings you here?" he said cheerfully, hiding behind a cheerful facade.

"Headmaster," the tall man acknowledged. "I came here to speak to you about Yuuki."

"I'm not surprised," the blond man answered. "How can I be of assistance."

"She seems off lately. I can't explain it completely, but she's acting differently." Kaname Kuran began. "She was not present when we crossed."

"That's rather unusual indeed. She was acting strange last time I saw her as well." Kaien muttered, his thoughts swirling back towards last night. "I didn't really thought something behind it, as she was shocked by all the things that happened."

"Yes, Miss Wakaba's injuries are quite bad, I've heard." the tall dark man said.

"Her father admitted so much, yes." the headmaster nodded. "Won't let any of us close to her of course. He's quite angry."

"I can imagine." Kaname Kuran softly said, while slowly sitting down in his chair.

"Now your here, I have something else to discuss with you." the headmaster said, before pulling a few files out of a map he used to document students in.

* * *

The girl was gasping, her eyebrows scrunched together in a pained expression. She gave him a shocked look , which made him step back swiftly.

Giving him another cold look, she took a step back from him; her back hitting the bookcase with a soft thud.

He smelled it, before he saw it. The scent of blood caught him strangely of guard, as her left hand started to rub her right.

"Thanks a lot Aido-senpai," she muttered, eying him angrily, before bringing her right hand up for inspection.

Blood; dark red and thick welling up from the straight line on her white skin. Blood rolling from the skin of her palm in beads, falling from her quivering hand and struck the wooden floor in dark red drops, with a sharp 'plic' sound.

Blood…

Aido felt his throat constrict.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **I know I said, I would not write in to many different POV's, but I realize it just goes well with this story. Thereby did I realize the manga was that way too. Many POV's were used and I'm trying to stay as close to the manga as possible. Yori will be the main character, but other characters will be given the space when it works for the progress and understanding of the story.**

 **As always thanks to everyone for leaving a review, favoriting or reading the story. It makes me very happy. Also, please continue to comment. I feed on them (don't take me to literal though).**

 **Vampire knight does not belong to me.**


	8. Chapter 8, Dark desire

Chapter eight

Dark desire

Blood rolling from the skin of her palm in beads, falling from her body and struck the wooden floor in dark red drops.

Hanabusa felt hypnotized. Her heartbeat was erratic, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She looked like a doe caught in headlights. The metallic scent of blood filling the air. He had to go. Hanabusa had to go, or he would fling himself at her.

 _More droplets of blood…_

Breathing in slowly he advanced on the girl. Her eyes widened even more as she looked up into his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and he saw the panic. He saw it… It was there in a way, it should not be there.

He knew what she saw. His eyes were dark red and his fangs, his fangs were protruding from his mouth.

There was a loud crack as the light bulb explodes and a rack of books fell over. Hanabusa jumped away, massaging his temples and purposely biting onto the inside of the cheek. The next moment he felt the cool tip, and the click, of a gun pressing against his temple.

"What do you think you're doing, vampire!" Kiryu Zero hissed, his thump hovering over the safety keep on the gun.

The young brunette massaged her temple with one hand and swallowed thickly, before pulling the ribbon from her uniform, she wrapped it around the bleeding cut, before stepping away from the two man. Running a hand through her hair, she turned around and ran away. She never saw the surprised faces that followed her out. She never saw zero look back at Hanabusa and hiss:

"What the f*ck did you do?"

"What did I do? What did you do?" the blond hissed back.

Scurrying through the hallways the young brunette bounded a corner and disappeared into the same bathroom she had been the day before last. Opening a cabin she pulled the first aid kit out and treated the injured hand.

Hanabusa Aido was a vampire. If the fangs and the blood-red eyes weren't enough, the other prefect's exclamation was. Yori sighed, rubbed the muscles in her neck and looked at her — Yuuki's — reflection. Scrunching her eyes shut, leaned heavily on the the sink. She had to stay levelheaded.

'Stay levelheaded!'

Opening her eyes again, Yori glared. Yuuki's reflection glared back at her. Aid was a vampire. Zero was one too. The puncture wounds on her neck. It was all too weird.

She was going to look at this like a case. Yori always liked detectives. Especially Poirot* had caught her interest when she'd been very young. The girl believed every case could be solved.

You did not just travel in another body. No matter what happened. But if vampires were real than there might be more supernatural sources. Stepping out of the bathroom she thought about her next course of action.

She needed to call her father. He believed social standing to be a very good thing. And although 'the daughter of a Headmaster' was not so much, Yori suspected her father had known Kaien Cross before she went to Cross academy.

"Yuuki-chan!"

Yori almost groaned. Turning around she saw Aido Hanabusa. His eyes had turned blue again and the charming smile was back in place.

"Yeah, amazing powers of observation." she dryly remarked, crossing her arms.

"So cold. You act so cold. So unlike you." the blond happily remarked.

"Aido-san, I have places to be and things to do, so if you don't mind." the girl said pushing past the blond boy. His fingers curled around her left wrist and turned her around again.

"Let go!" Yori hissed

"I don't know what changed Yuuki Cross, but rest assured. I will find out." the blond hissed, before letting her wrist drop and stepping away. Smiling down at her, his blue eyes shining, he pushed a lock dark hair out of her face and behind her ear. Waving at her, Aido walked away with swift strides.

"See you later, Yuuki-chan." the blond said, winking before turning around the corner and disappearing.

Yori released the breath she had not realized she'd been holding. She would admit it. She was a bad Yuuki. After all it seemed she didn't know her as well as she thought she did. Running a hand through her dark hair, Yori climbed the stairs. Her footsteps echoed through the deserted staircase.

This whole thing was ridiculous. No one told her anything. Granted she was supposed to know, but she had the feeling not even Yuuki knew everything. As Yori reached the the top floor, she made the quick decision to try the phones. Although students weren't allowed to use them after curfew and although the teachers told them they were turned off, after half past nine, she was going to try anyway.

Tiptoeing through the corridor. Stumbling over an chair, the girl fumbled around for the light 'bulp'. The light switched on with al loud zooming sound. Locking herself into the indoors phone box, Yori started to dial the phone number. Her fathers number. A number she had dialed so many times.

The phone ringed while Yori involuntarily started to count seconds passing the dial function. A good forty seconds passed before a voice at the other end cracked.

"Hello?"

 _To be continued…_

 **Author Note: And about the detective, I blame that on my brother. Yori is a creature of logic, or that's how I see her, and it sometimes quite hard to explain things through the eyes of a social deprived girl. I mean, if I recall correctly Yori's father mentioned she should befriend Yuuki because she had connections. In other words: social deprived.**

 ***As for 'Poirot': I just don' know any others. I remember reading a book about this man a long time ago, I used to like detectives. I just don't recall all their names.**

 **Well anyway, thank you all for the continued support. I know I've been very late. I was a bit stuck. I'll try to update more regularly.**

 **Please comment.**

 **Vampire knight does not belong to me, but to Hino Matsuri**


	9. Chapter 9, What comes around

Chapter nine

What comes around

"Hello?" the voice at the other end asked.

"D—Mr. Wakaba?" Yori gasped. She was so pleased to hear her father's voice again. Pulling a chair back, she slumped into the seat. Running a hand through her hair, Yori sighed. "I— I'm Kaien Cross' daughter, Yuuki. I was wondering how Sayori is doing?"

"Cross Yuuki," Mr. Wakabe repeated. "Ah yes. I remember you."

"I'm— I'm glad." Yori slowly muttered, wondering how she should ask a strict man like her father for favours. She had never been comfortable asking her strict Father for anything, unless you counted passing the marmalade at breakfast. "How's Yori-chan doing?"

"I made it clear with your father, I do not appreciate …

Yes, that was her father all right. In all his rude glory telling her off. If she only could find out where he brought her body…

"I am sorry Yuuki-chan. I'll let your father know when the situation changes, but please refrain from calling again." Mr. Wakaba grounded out. Yori could almost see the pale furious expression he wore when he was not in control. The line went dead, and it was all she could do to keep the sob down.

Balling her fists she stumbled out of the room and into the hallway. The corridors were dipped into darkness and a deep silence resonated from the walls. Looking at her watch, she realised the classes from the night class were over. Shaking her head descended the stairs.

Her uniform clung to her figure. Her constant nerves her aching nerves desperately needed a shower. The dorm showers were closed at this time of night, and Yori wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

' _The Headmaster's quarters_ '

Yori nodded. Headmaster Cross had his own quarters, and Yuuki always said she could shower there at any moment she pleased. Wringing her hands together, she made way towards the bathroom.

As she stepped into the living room, completely vacated, she let out a sigh. Massaging her sore neck, she slumped down onto the tartan sofa. Pushing off her boots, curling and uncurling her toes while stretching her legs in front of her. She exhaled loudly, before starting to unbutton her dark uniform jacket, before shrugging it off. She was halfway unbuttoning her white blouse when the bathroom door opened with a clear creak, and Zero Kiryu emerged with nothing but a thin white towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't immediately notice her, but she did notice him.

Feeling her face heat up, she only than noticed the pile of clothes hanging over a chair near the old oak desk. The silver haired boy was massaging his throat and Yori stifled a gasp. His shoulder's stiffened, and he whirled around. His gaze settled on her, his expression minutely shifted. Yori fought the urge to fidget. His eyes had reddened, pupils dilated.

"Yuu-ki," he grounded out. His voice croaked and fingered the loose button on her blouse. Her gaze flickered to his chest, before back to his eyes. Zero swallowed rubbing his throat again.

"You okay?" Yori asked, closing her fingers into the cushions of the couch.

He smiled, swallowing difficulty before pulling his trousers of the chair with such an aggression, it crashed to the ground. Breathing hard, he tugged on his trousers with one hand, while holding the towel in place with the other.

Her heartbeat speeding up, when his gaze trained on her. Zero approached her slowly, his eyes fixed on her neck— or more accurately on the pulse beating rapidly on her neck. The light on the table illuminated his face. She only now realised how bad he actually looked. His face was pale and his forehead sweaty. He looked to be very ill and Yori felt her stomach lurch as Zero flopped down onto the couch, as she scrambled backwards. Her back hit the armrest.

He cocked his head to the side, his expression incredulous. The couch dipped as he shifted, and leaned towards her.

"Zero, what is going on?" Yori stammered. She was not Yuuki. She wasn't used to doing whatever Yuuki did. Than again, she knew what Yuuki did. It was rather obvious. His eyes locked with her's.

"I— I need— I'm so sorry," he mumbled, pushing her blouse from her shoulder. The red strap of her bra was visible. She shifted restlessly, as his fingers traded through her dark hair, before she felt his hot breath on her neck.

Yori's cheeks turned pink. His teeth grazing over the madly beating pulse, his tongue flicking out. Her breath hitched, as her head dipped back, leaning into his cradling touch.

"I— what if the Headmaster comes in," she mumbled lamely.

"He won't, he is busy with the paperwork of a new student." and than his mouth was hot and moist against her neck. She angled her head as if it was common to her. ' _Muscle memory, Yori._ '

It stung. It was weird. She couldn't describe it. Her breath came in short little puffs and her blood pounded into her ears. He swallowed. His swallows were consisting and with every gulk, she felt her eyelids grow heavier.

She pushed against his shoulders, his breath laboured. "Let go, Zero!" she gasped. Her fingertips skipping over the soft skin of his shoulders, her grip weakening. Almost reluctantly, he let her go. Her body heavy, she felt herself slip down as she lay her head back onto the couch. Yori never noticed the raise of his eyebrows, but she did notice his look. His expression looked haunted, but there was also an alertness to his eyes.

"You— it's different." his voice scratch and heavy and deep.

"I," she slurred, but her mind refused to process his words any further. Her eyelids sagged closed and Yori decided she could deal with this the next morning. She could deal with this whole Yori-turned-Yuuki-bullshit tomorrow. Her eyes closed involuntarily. The darkness felt delicious; like a calm sea holding onto her body, but never suffocating. She felt free. And for the first time in days she felt the stress drop of her shoulders...

* * *

The white curtains were drawn and a sharp light filtered into the room. Her sight was blurry and Yori had difficulty to take out where she was. Her nose itched. She wanted to move her fingers, but she could not.

There was a strange ticking noise coming form a small clock sitting next to her on a sterile looking desk.

"She doesn't discuss ongoing cases." she heard the deep male voice she recognised immediately. Her father! Gasping she tried to move again, but she could not. As she tried sit up, she realised the room started to blur again.

' _No!_ '

Panic seized her, as her heartbeat stuttered. ' _No, please! No!_ '

"No!" she gasped as she stirred. The room dissipated, before she was met with a blinding light. Screaming loudly she fell of— whatever it was she was laying on— and lay sprawled on the ground. Her breath was erratic and her head ached.

The girl sat up with a jerk, breathing heavily. Her surroundings were dimly lit by a lamp sitting on the table in front of the couch and she groaned. Whatever that was just seconds ago, it was gone. And Yori was struck once again how hopeless this situation really was.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's note: First, I apologise for updating this late. No, I haven't abandoned this story. I just had quite some problems with this chapter. I think I've rewritten it over a dozen times, but it's done now. I can't say I'm completely satisfied with it, but it will have to do… I'll will be updating regularly now. The most troublesome bridge has been crossed so things should play out fine now.**

 **I wanted to thank everyone who is following this story and who puts up with me. I'm trying, I really am. I have to admit, nothing spikes your hand to write more than reviews. Although when you're being difficult, like a constant writers block, the will to write is not always enough.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and expect more soon!**

 **What do you think was it just a dream, or did Yori truly grasp a strand of her own being? Please leave a comment and have a great day/night (depends on where ever you from)**

 **Vampire knight does not belong to me, but to Hino Matsuri.**


	10. Chapter 10, Doll house

Chapter ten

Doll house

Weeks had passed since Yori became trapped into Yuuki's body. It had been days since Kiryu Zero had bitten her. She had taken to avoiding the silver-haired boy, while trying to find out what she should do to reverse this whole situation. Ever since her dream or vision or whatever it was, she had felt no other _ties_ with her former body. Every time she went to sleep, she felt a slight nervousness creep into her, but other than that one time when she woke up in a strange clinical smelling room, no visions appeared.

In an attempt to hide the puncture wounds, she tried to hide them in a very Yuuki-like way, by bandaging her neck. No one was really suspicious and Yori realised that was because no one truly cared. Adolescents were really egoistic.

Exams were nearing and Yori was assaulted by a strong sense of nostalgia. She wanted to be acknowledge for her marks. After all it had been the only way to please her father after not being born a boy. So she sat revising the curriculum after doing rounds. She did her homework, did well on the test preparations and avoided Zero as much as she could. The last part wasn't hard, since the boy himself chose to avoid _her_ as well. Yori almost suspected he knew something. How could he though? It wasn't like he could see inside her mind—

Yori shook her head as ran a hand through the brown trashes framing her heart-shaped face.

"Yuuki,"

She stiffened involuntarily before turning around slowly. At the beginning of the path stood Kaname Kuran. The yellow light of the lantern playing with the dark brown hue of his hair.

"Kaname-Senpai," she answered curtly.

Kuran smiled as he walked up to her. His eyes traveled to her neck and Yori had to fight the instinctive reaction to hide the bandage behind her hand. His eyes narrowed, before his expression turned aloof. "You look tired."

Yori did her best to smile. "It's been a stressful few of days. Nothing I can't handle though."

Kuran nodded, falling into step with her as she glanced at him from the corners of her eyes. They walked in an intense yet oddly comfortable silence for a time. When they had walked two rounds around the castle, they found themselves once again at the Castle's entrance.

"Kaname-Senpai, don't you have to return to the others of the Night class?" Yori asked, feeling slightly agitated. The night air blew across their faces.

Yori watched his eyes drift back down to hers as he reached up to grasp at a lock of hair between his fingers. The man regarded her with such obvious fondness, Yori wondered how it was she'd never truly noticed it before. Still, Yori couldn't shake off the logic that he may just be lonely. Yuuki was a light-hearted bubbly girl. And Kaname Kuran was— for a lack of a better word— gloomy. Yori wondered if he was just manipulating her.

Kaname Kuran bowed, smiling at her, although he looked a bit troubled and turned towards the school. Yori felt a slight heat enter her cheeks and she realised that Kaname Kuran was quite attractive. Shaking her head, Yori kicked at the gravel path and listened absentmindedly as the stones crunched under her boots. She entered the front hall, noticing Zero standing at the top of the stairs. His face only partly visible as he peeked around the corner of the upstairs hallway. His eyes flickered as the moonlight fell onto his face. Waving slightly she swiftly made her way to the other end of the hall and trudged through the corridor, quickening her steps when she heard the stair steps creak under someone's weight as he descended the stairs. Hugging herself she felt a little paranoid, as she felt his eyes following her retreating back.

It was late December when Headmaster Cross called her in his office. She had been preparing her self for doing rounds and had ordered so many books on identity swaps, she feared she would be buried in them for half a century. As she entered his office she wasn't surprised to see the man, seeming to be in his mid forties, behind his desk. His glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, as he flipped through a file from someone or the other. His blond hair was in a ponytail falling over one shoulder, moving synchronic with his breathing.

Yori waited patiently at the door. The cold wood pleasantly against her back as she glanced through the window. It was cloudy, the clouds obscuring the moon giving the outside world an almost ghostly glow. The weather had been dreary and overcast, matching Yori's average mood perfectly. Pushing the papers back into his desk drawer, he looked up to his foster child with a smile.

"Yuuki-chan, so good you could make it."

Yori shrugged, before taking a seat in front of his desk. It wasn't as if she had much of a choice. Folding her hands into her lap, she glanced at the Grandfather clock tickling merely and wished, not for the first time, she could have stayed into her dorm room.

"Would you like some tea?" Headmaster Cross asked, taking a hold of the water boiler, before taking two cups from the cabinet next to his office door.

Yori nodded, watching as Cross' face took on a puzzled expression, before pouring them both a cup of steaming hot liquid. Smiling slightly she took a cup out of his hands, before pouring some milk and a spoon of sugar into it. Yori enjoyed English tea immensely.

"You look troubled, Yuuki-chan." the Headmaster observed, staring at her from the rim of his cup.

"Do you read minds?" Yori muttered slightly amused, glancing at the milk swirling around into the dark liquid of her tea.

Headmaster Cross laughed affectionately at Yori's chagrin and offered her a biscuit. Still, there was a sharpness to his eyes, she couldn't quite place. "No minds, my beautiful daughter… Only faces."

Yori nodded, before cocking her head. "I had a stressful few days." she explained, deluding herself he would buy that lame excuse. "Tests are drawing near and I'm a bit worried."

"Understandable," Headmaster Cross muttered, folding his hands in front of him. "That was not why I called you here though."

 _No, of course that wasn't why you called me here. Knowing you, there probably is some problem with the night class…_ Yori thought feeling mildly annoyed. Kaien Cross stood up from his chair, bouncing on the balls of his feet, as his bubbly personality came up again. His mood-swings were rather hard to predict.

"We have a new student and it would please me ever so, if you, Yuuki-chan, could lead her around." the headmaster explained.

"Sure, I could do that." Yori dismissed quietly. "When will _she_ arrive?"

"She is already here, Yuuki-chan. I'll see if she's done fitting her uniform." he continued, playing with the cuffs of his sleeves. He made it three steps towards the door, a loud knock interrupted his walk.

"Come in,"

The door creaked open. A young girl, who's face was only partly visible, peeked out from around the thick oaken door. Her hair fell over her shoulder in a beautiful silver waterfall. Her lavender eyes narrowed slightly as they fell onto Yori.

"Yuuki, this is Maria Kurenai." Headmaster Cross smiled down at the girl, before glancing at Yori. "This is my daughter, Yuuki."

Fisting the material of the back of her black skirt, Yori gave the other girl a strained smile, while trying to ignore the strange swirl of nerves in the lower half of her abdomen. Something about her was so very wrong…

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note: And the new chapter is here. Thank you to all who left a review to the last chapter. Not much happening in this chapter, but we're building up to the story line. I had planned for Maria Kurenai to be introduced in this story, but I was unsure as to when. Anyway, the story will proceed. Will this be more than Yori can chew? We'll see.**

 **Please comment and let me hear what you think and if you have any suggestions, feel free to make them. I love them!**

 **Vampire knight belongs to Matsuri Hino**


	11. Chapter 11, A little Death

_**Chapter Eleven, A little Death**_

' _My biggest enemies live inside my head'_

* * *

oOo

* * *

A girl with half long silver hair, a white night class uniform and a shy smile on her face stood in the door opening. Headmaster Cross was beaming in such an odd manner, Yori was momentarily worried he fully lost it. As he clapped his hands together he raced to the door, shaking her hand while mumbling hysterically. Yori sighed, wile clasping her hands together on her back. Toying with a torn filament on the back of her skirt, she glanced absentmindedly out of the window. The sky was stark black, as clouds gathered ominously.

"Yuuki, this is Maria Kurenai." Headmaster Cross smiled down at the girl, before glancing at Yori. "This is my daughter, Yuuki."

Yori's eyes snapped up to meet the bluish eyes of Maria Kurenai. Her lips were quirked slightly and Yori felt a small shiver run up her spine. Fisting the material of her skirt, Yori gave the other girl a strained smile. There was something very wrong with this girl.

"Nice to meet you Yuuki-chan." the girl quirked happily. Her eyes darting over Yori's still form, before lingering on her neck. "Girls like you taste delicious." she mumbled, almost as an afterthought, but not quite without thought.

"You can't say things like that, Maria-san." Headmaster Cross reprimanded the girl.

Her face flushed slightly, but the strange glint never left her eyes. Maria Kurenai ducked her head in shame and Yori ran a trembling hand through her hair. "It's fine," she mumbled, as the silver-haired girl stepped towards her.

"Yuuki-chan, could you show Maria-san around?" Kaien Cross interrupted awkwardly. His smile almost splitting his face in two.

"Of course," Yori nodded, before stepping past the night class student and beckoned her to follow. "This way Maria-chan."

The eerie outline of the huge castle stood out against the blackened night sky. Even to the little town at the edge of the hill, the building was easily visible, standing up the hill high and proud. A dark crow screeched loudly as he flapped its wings against the night air. His beady eyes shone with intent as he whirled around the trees, looking for his target.

Yori jumped as she heard the animal screech. She was just doing her rounds, when the animal appeared out of nowhere. Her eyes wide with fear, and her hand pressed over heart, she watched as the bird watched her. Several seconds went by, before the animal continued its journey, leaving the young girl confused.

"What the—" she muttered, before letting her fingers fall away from the rod fastened at her thigh. It had taken several evenings practicing in her dorm room, before she understood what it was supposed to do. When activated it looked like a stick, and Yori was adamant to whack the first idiot who tried something on his head. Running her hand through her short auburn hair, she stepped out of the forest and onto the path towards the school's entrance. A heavy masculine scent invaded her senses, as she smelled, more than saw, Zero Kiriyu. Having not seen him since that morning she exhaled loudly, feeling the beginnings of irritation pull harshly at her stomach.

He was leaning against the callouses of a thick tree. His head resting against the bark and his eyes had closed as if on their own volition. His hair slightly ruffled by the wind. His blouse stretched over the expanse of his chest. Yori felt her cheeks redden as she caught herself. Looking away, she clasped her hands over her nose.

"Hello, Yuuki."

His voice sounded grave and tired. Worn out, if you may. His eyes were open and gazing at her. Clasping her hands together, she smiled (a small but bubbly little Yuuki smile). "I was already wondering where you went."

Zero's stare didn't falter. His gaze boring into her as if he wished to see into her soul. Yori didn't like the intensity to his gaze. Swallowing, she crossed her arms over her chest, while frowning. "What?"

Zero's eyes narrowed, his eyes wandering over her form, before gazing at the sky again. "Nothing,"

Yori sighed as she crossed her arms. Understanding Zero was hard. Clouds shifted in front of the moon and the wind howled. Yori flitted around the forest edge and spotted the crow sitting on a lower branch of an oak tree.

What was that bird's problem?

Sliding down the rough bark of the tree, she glanced at the blades of the grass. Placing her hands on her knees she sighed. Exams were nearing closer and the class prep was on her like barnacle on a boat. He kept hissing insults and threats what would happen if she flunked up his change to dance with _Ruka-san_. It was quite pathetic actually, in Yori's opinion.

"You're acting different as of lately, Yuuki." Zero said, his eyes closed.

"I'm tired," Yori answered, not really lying. She knew she wasn't doing a great job in pretending to be Yuuki.

Soft footsteps came closer. Yori looked up hesitantly, and noticed Maria Kurenai trudging towards them. Yori snapped her head up, before rightening herself up with a groan. Plastering her best Yuuki-like smile up on her face, she took the last remaining steps towards the silver-haired girl.

"What's wrong Maria-san?"

"They don't like me." Maria whispered.

Yori frowned. "What happened?" she asked slowly. Zero's shoulders tensed, his knuckles turned white and Yori felt the hairs on her neck prickle. His face paled considerably and Yori noticed his right hand searching at the inside of his jacket.

"Uh," Yori said, running a hand through her hair. "Perhaps it's better if we go back inside?" not sure what difference the inside would make, she straightened her uniform jacket and took the first steps towards the terrace door, when Zero made a sharp unfocused move.

There was an audible click and a moment later Zero had pulled out a gun; pointing it straight at Maria's head. Yori's mouth slacked open as Zero unlocked the safety on the gun. It happened in a blur, it went by fast and at the same time in slow-motion; almost suspended. Yori cried out, and jumped in front of the silver-haired girl

She waited for the pain as the gun went off. Yori gasped softly, as she hadn't expected Zero would truly pull the trigger, but she felt no pain. Maria-san yelped, before turning around and running towards the school.

Yori fell to the ground with a thud sending a plume of dry mud skyward. Her hand immediately flew towards her shoulder where the bullet should have hit her. Her groan was enough to drain Zero's face of the last remaining blood in his face and he immediately crouched down beside her.

"Oh fuck," he hissed, pulling her up into a sitting position and dropping the gun on the ground.

"Y-you tried to shoot that girl." Yori gasped, wheezing loudly as she slapped his hand away. "Are you insane?"

"I," Zero began, but he seemed too upset to really say anything.

In the distance the dark crow descended with an artful loop and crouched down onto the outstretched arm of a girl with silver hair. A small smile tugged at her lips as she twirled a feather between her deft fingers and flitted her emerald eyes through the trees. She could no longer see the two prefects, but that didn't mean that boy didn't sense her as she sensed him.

"My dear Zero, finally we will be together again…"

* * *

Headmaster Cross had paled drastically when he noticed the frantic look Yori sported. Her breathing was quite erratic and he had immediately ushered her to a plastic seat into the corner. Her eyes flitted through the room. Kiryu brought Yori back to the Headmaster's quarters realising he couldn't deal with her panic attack. She remembered him muttering something about PTSD and if she had her normal mindset at hand she was sure she would have been offended.

The room was light and had cream walls, a dark bluish carpet with two dark fitting couches. Tall green plants graced the windowsills and an Hortensia was in full bloom on the table in the middle of the room. Yori flushed when her eyes flitted towards the couch. Her fingers unconsciously went to her throat sand she bowed her head down, letting the short strands of hair fall in front of her face.

Yori sighed as she fidgeted into the chair like a young toddler. The plastic under her squeaked and Kiryu gave her an annoyed glare.

"Could you please stop that!" he snapped, his face accusing.

"Why did you try to shoot the girl anyway?" Yori snapped back, before shifting to the edge and glanced at the health magazines in front of her. Biting her lower-lip, she sifted through the pile of earthy magazines, but nothing caught her attention.

Headmaster Cross was conversing with Kaname Kuran, who's shoulders were slightly stiffened. Kaien Cross was looking around with that peaceful sort of look he always sported. A demeanour which was terribly out of place for someone that owned a school. He never seemed bothered by anything.

Yori swallowed thickly. Until now…

She was sure that trying to gun down another student, even if she was a vampire who made her skin crawl, would be a different situation. She shifted into her seat again, ignoring the squeaking sound.

Kaname Kuran nodded stiffly, before walking towards Yori; gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" he asked, his deep baritone voice soothing to the hight tune in her ears.

Swallowing thickly, her fingers absentmindly playing with the hem of her skirt, she glanced at the spot which the bullet had _grazed._ Only it hadn't. The bullet appeared to be ineffective on human skin, and Yori supposed that was a lucky side effect.

"Zero, you can't put your gun to people's head, just because their face doesn't agree with you." Headmaster Cross said sternly.

"Headmaster, if I may?" Kuran asked, his hand squeezing her shoulder. Headmaster Cross looked up from where he stood. His eyes flitting over Yori's still form and he sighed.

"What is it, Kaname-kun?"

"I wish to take Yuuki back to her room. She seems shaken up by all that has happened." Kuran answered.

Yori shut her eyes, massaging her temples feverishly. Through her lashes she watched Headmaster Cross tugging open a cabinet door and removing a flask of auburn liquid. Kuran pulled Yori up and ushered her out of the room.

She was slightly surprised her muscles were working at all, as everything happened in a daze. Patting her on her back, the night class president ushered her out of the Headmaster's quarters. His voice was soothing as he tried to ease her worries, but Yori felt so very tired. Her head was hurting and little flashes of light appeared behind her eyelids.

They stopped, Kuran's hands still on her shoulders, but Yori couldn't focus. There was something pulling at her. Pulling her down, and surrounding her. A strange, but strong, smell of cleaning agents assaulted her nostrils. A strange ticking noise in the background.

"Yuuki?"

Yori almost jerked backwards as the corridor came at her. Her headache worsened, but the clinical smell disappeared, so did the strange ticking noise.

"Yuuki?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry K-Kaname-Senpai." Yori whispered. "I'm just very tired."

"That's okay," Kuran answered.

Yori nodded, before disappearing into her dorm room. Her bed was soft, the curtains already drawn and the room silent. She glanced at the door. Under the gap from under the door, a small beam of light filtered in. Yori easily noticed the dark shadows from a person standing behind the door. She exhaled loudly, realising the man might stand there for the complete night if he saw it fit. He was overprotective like that. He was somewhat _scary_ like that.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **A/N: And here is the next chapter. I've been very late and I'm terribly sorry. There are two, well actually one, stories which need some constructive work for there are some mistakes which have been left unseen when I didn't have a beta yet. I will be updating this more frequently now, because I have more chapters roughly drawn out by now.**

 **Either way, I hope i made Maria Kurenai creepy enough, but not too obvious. Of course you all know who she is and what happened in the manga, so I'm quite enjoying throwing Yori in the middle instead of Yuuki. Please let me know your ideas. I do have some of my own, but I'm quite curious what you would like to see so far.**

 **Please leave a review! You all should see the big goofy smile those give me, and I do really work better when I receive them.**

 **Vampire knight doesn't belong to me, but to Hino Matsuri**


	12. Chapter 12, Jar of Hearts

Chapter Twelve, Jar of hearts

' _Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars; collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart — Christina Perri_ '

 **H** er headache was still present the next morning, but at least it had lessened. Yori sighed as she sat up in her bed and massaged her temple. It was omni-present, like a bruise which you had almost forgotten about.

Zero waited for her at the corridor in front of the breakfast hall.

"Yuuki?"

Yori smiled tentatively, pushing her hands into her pockets. "Hello, Zero."

"Are you okay?"

Scratching the back of her head, Yori smiled. "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Good,"

"How are you holding up?" Yori asked, peering at him from under her lashes. "Are you okay? You seemed very agitated last evening."

"I'm fine now." Zero said, taking a tray and filling it with food.

They sat down at a table near a window, enjoying the sun rays falling through a small gap. The silence between them was awkward, while the mumbling into the room was loud. Yori took a lazy swig of her water bottle and picked at her food. Zero sat in front of her, also picking at his food. His nails were blunt-cut and dirty; they had somewhat of a red hue to them. And when he noticed her staring, he balled his hands into fists.

Yori averted her eyes and glanced at her peas.

"You have to stay away from Maria Kurenai, Yuuki!" Zero suddenly demanded and Yuuki frowned.

"Why?"

Yuuki was half ready for him to tell her, 'because I said so', but he just stared at her. Not blinking and his lips were pursed and his eyebrows drawn together. Yori rolled her shoulder and sat back in her seat.

"So how are your studies going?" she asked, thinking about the mid-exams starting that Monday. "Did you hear that the class that does the poorest on the final exam is forced to help the dance party's backstage preparation?"

Zero shrugged and Yori's question remained in the air between them. Although she never knew how, Zero always scored well on tests. Which Yori thought to be odd, as she never, absolutely never, saw him in the library, or do as much as even pay attention in class.

Zero leaned forward, his hand cradling the left side of his neck. The sound of angry whispering brought her out of her reverie. With her legs crossed and hands holding onto the edge of the table she glanced over her shoulder.

The class prep boy and girl were standing a few feet apart, clearly arguing. Her cheeks were flushed and she was clearly agitated. The class prep snapped that he refused to help the dance party's preparations and glared at her from the corners of her eyes.

"That boy is starting to really grate on my nerves." Yori muttered darkly, before pushing her chair back. "Let's go, I want classes over with."

Rubbing her aching temple, Yori swung her bag onto her shoulder with a slight grunt and walked outside. The hallway was the usual crush of people, all on their way to the next class. Zero fell in step next to her and Yori absentmindedly followed after Yura, who she used to get along with, but not now she was in Yuuki's body.

The day went by in a blur. At lunch time Maria Kurenai appeared again followed by the class vice president Takuma Ichiou, who she briefly spoke to — curtesy of Hanabusa Aido —, but other than that the day went plain normal. The conversation lingered on the upcoming dance, and although Yori couldn't care less for some stupid dance she needed to keep her grades up.

o.O.o

As the exams neared, Yori brought her books to the Headmaster's quarters to study in silence. Headmaster Cross had left moments ago, when she had denied his offer to tutor her.

An old television stood in the corner, a soap running for which Yori couldn't care less for. Headmaster Cross was doing rounds and was under the pretence she was practicing for her mathematics test, but honestly she didn't need the practice. Yori was a good student, she made notes and she truly understood the subject. Then there was chemistry; that was a difficult subject, as it didn't came natural to her, but she made notes too and she made process, slowly as it might be.

Flipping the page, she glanced at the mathematic figure and sighed. Frowning at the description she clutched her pencil between her front incisors and pulled her calculator closer.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a slightly disheveled Zero Kiriyu — not more than usual though. His eyes looked haunted and his eyebrows were drawn into what seemed like a permanent furrow.

"Zero?"

Yori thumped the edge of her textbook, and closed the book with thud. She shifted to the edge of her seat and glanced at him curiously.

"Are you all right?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"Yes," he muttered off-handedly, "Do you know where the old man is?" he asked somewhat coldly and Yori raised an eyebrow.

"He's out doing patrols," she answered. "He said he would be back to check in on me though. You could wait here with me." she continued

He settled into a hard wooden chair behind the table. "Do you need help?" he asked.

Yori studied him silently and shook her head. "No, I'm all right. Shouldn't you start studying?"

Zero snorted. "No, I don't think I care."

She pursed her lips and shook her head tiredly. He was tracing his fingers over his tattoo again. "You're holding your neck again." she whispered softly.

"The place where that woman bit me, aches." he whispered and Yori frowned. She had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

"Really, what is wrong with you lately?" she asked softly. "You're acting very unlike yourself."

"Nothing is wrong with me." he told her tiredly. Yori rubbed her eyes tiredly and slowly got up from the wooden chair. She wanted to open her mouth and deliver a scathing retort, but Yuuki didn't do those sort of things. Yuuki always worried about others and Yori needed to at least make an effort to be like her naive, good-willing friend.

Yori clenched her jaw and tensed when she felt a slight twinge of pain, shooting through the bone as she ground down hard; too hard. Yuuki believed the night class was good. Believed Kaname Kuran posed no danger — she'd seen Yuuki race towards him almost tow years ago, hugging him with a blissful smile.

A lot of students — mostly female — adored the handsome and beautiful creatures that made up the Night class. Every evening, just as curfew should start, they crowded around the gates of the Night Dorm. Yori never had that. She had felt the imminent danger radiating of Kaname Kuran. She had known, without a doubt, the other Night class students were just like that — perhaps a little less dangerous.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Yori asked, shaking her head against the amount of thoughts that whirled around her head. Yuuki always seemed to think coffee solved every problem.

Abruptly the chair Zero had been sitting on crashed to the ground. Yori had only been halfway down the sink when two warm arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back. His fingers curled loosely around her wrist and he held her there. His front pressed up against her back.

"Zero— i-is there something I can do?" Yori asked softly.

He didn't answer, the grip on her hands tightened and Yori's breath sped up. She was suddenly aware of the body behind her; felt the crease of his slacks through her simple skirt. Her cheeks turned pink and she felt his breath tickling her ear, and she shuddered involuntarily.

"Because you were there, I might have been able to live on…" he whispered and Yori felt her breath hitch.

As suddenly as he had stepped closer to her, he stepped away from her. Yori released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and frowned. She glanced over her shoulder, watching as Zero stepped back.

"Zero?" she asked, her voice squeaking.

"I'm going back to my dorm for tonight." he told her, and Yori tried — and failed — to calm her fast beating heart. "Don't worry too much about that exam."

The door fell closed behind Zero Kiryu and Yori massaged her temple. Something was wrong and she just couldn't figure out what. Headmaster Cross came in — he always had a poor timing. Yori's thoughts were jumbled and she absentmindedly bid the man good night, before swiftly leaving the room as well.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Enjoy the next chapter. Updates will remain sporadic, but it won't take another few months. Next chapter might come next week. Please enjoy.**

 **Vampire knight does not belong to me, but to Matsuri Hino.**


	13. Chapter 13, Scarlet eyes

_**Chapter Thirteen, Scarlet eyes**_

' _But love, love will tear us apart again — Joy Division'_

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **S** he ran all the way back to the comforting confines of her dormitory. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was beating erratically. Grinding her teeth together, she let her head fall against the wall and glanced through her lashes at the floor.

Artemis, still in its holster, lay unused on the floor. She glanced at Yuuki's blatantly empty side of the room. She really missed her best friend. As did she miss her own body and the simpleness of her life. Missed how her life was before she knew the Night class existed fully out of vampires. Before she knew that Zero Kiryu was one and had taken some blood from her — and she had willingly let him — and before she had learned Kaien Cross was the big organiser, the puppet master, who seemed to control everyone around him.

Yori remembered the way Zero's arms had felt around her. The air between them had been polluted by something she couldn't name. He had looked at her— like that. And normally, Yori wouldn't have been faced, but Zero thought she was his Yuuki. The furrow between his eyebrows, the paleness of his skin while he worried, it wasn't for her. Yori leaned against the wooden wall and slowly pushed her hair behind her ears.

It had been unlike him. It had been too much unlike him.

' _You have to stay away from Maria Kurenai, Yuuki!'_

' _The place where that woman bit me, aches!'_

Yori shook her head. "I'm an idiot." she whispered softly to herself, before grabbing the rod of the wall and yanking her jacket off the hook and leaving her dorm room again. She didn't know why he so viscously hated the silver-haired girl, but it wasn't normal. Descending the rickety stairs with such speed, her knees nearly buckled, she jumped outside.

The wind was sharp and cold against her bare hands and legs. The tip of her nose felt so cold and her short hair swept into the air. She ran until her calves burned and until she reached the front-door of the old dorm that used to establish the Night class.

Running a hand through her tousled hair she sneaked swiftly into the building. She blew out a sigh, glancing around through the dimly lit hallway. Technically, Yori wasn't a prefect and had never been allowed to roam the campus after curfew. Not even when she had to take that role up for a month had she been in the old dormitory, so the grounds and the building were vastly uncommon to her.

Yori began to round the corner, when she heard the voices.

Perturbed, she halted in the middle of the corridor. Her eyebrows raised when she heard the melodic voice of Maria Kurenai. He and Marina Kurenai were in deep conversation. With a burst of nervousness, she hid around the wall, listening attentively.

"—cannot kill me, the Master who has given you a live as a vampire…"

Yori frowned, leaning her shoulder against the wall and exhaled softly. Maria had _given_ Zero his vampire's life. Not willingly, Yori bet. But if Maria could 'change' someone, was she at any risk? Zero had already drank her blood. Would she suffer form the same predicament?

Why the hell hadn't she thought about that before?

"You cannot kill the Master, when you've fallen so low to become a servant…" Maria Kurenai explained happily. "… You are the first one to not give up. You are such a good boy, I'm so glad that I chose you!"

Chosen him? Yori massaged her temple and pressed her cheek against the wall, carefully spying around the corner. They were standing in front of a grand staircase. Yori noticed a boy on the upper-floor glancing over the balustrade. She couldn't see his face, nor any distingue features and she frowned, before slowly turning back and wondering what she should do. She had seen Zero try to kill the girl before, shouldn't she stop it? She could whack the girl with the silver hair — who made her so uneasy — on her head with the Artemis Rod and drag Zero with her. He truly needed to face his demons.

"No matter _how_ I may look," Maria started again, and Yori raised an eyebrow; ' _How she may look'_? "You are so good, Zero, for you to recognise me…"

"Shut up!" Zero hissed, and she chuckled.

"… Me— the one who took your life as a human!"

"That's right," Zero hissed, and she heard the click of the safety of his gun. "I never forget; that night your real face was wet with our blood, that night when you killed my parents, Shizuka Hiou!"

Zero's family had been killed by Maria Kurenai? Who wore a No wonder he was so hostile against her. No wonder he tried to murder her. She carefully spied around the corner, her fingers clutching around the Artemis Rod. And now he was going to avenge his family?

"This body is not mine," Maria Kurenai stated and Yori watched horrified as the boy from the first floor threw a katana down. Maria kurenai, who looked so frail and petite caught it easily and swiftly turned towards Zero. Yori was about to throw the Artemis rod, when a hand clasped over her mouth, pulling her out of the corridor and into another room. She felt her strength slowly leave her. With an angry hiss she unclasped the rod from her upper-leg.

Her gasp was muffled, but her reaction had not been slowed, she swung the Artemis Rod towards her attacker.

"Yuuki,"

Yori stumbled back, turning around on unstable legs. In the other room she heard a gunshot and a cry.

"Ku— Kaname-Senpai?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed together and knees weak.

"I cannot loose you, Yuuki." he whispered, carefully stepping closer to her. He had been so nice to her the other night. Had been so worried and her eyes narrowed.

"Why?" she whispered.

"You are so important— to me."

"That's not what I mean!" she responded. "Why are you not interfering?"

"Kiryu has to fight his own battles, Yuuki." he told her softly. "You cannot help him."

"Perhaps," she retorted, "but you can."

Yori didn't know why, but she knew he wasn't like them. He was stronger, that was why she had always been so uneasy around him. Her hands tightened around the rod and her vision swayed. "What are you doing to me?"

"You need to forget." he whispered. "You mustn't worry."

"You can enchant me…" Yori whispered. It shouldn't surprise her, but as her vision darkened around the edges she realised it did.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but I will protect you, even if you don't want to be protected." Kaname Kuran whispered and Yori felt her knees finally give out.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **A/N: chapter Thirteen. This is a short chapter, but enjoy. I'll be updating again, next Wednesday.**

 **Vampire knight does not belong to me.**


	14. Chapter 14, Where do I even start

_**Chapter Fourteen, Where do I even start**_

 **Y** ori had caught about two and a half hours of sleep before her alarm awoke her the following morning. With a glare that would make even Zero Kiryu shiver, she sneaked into the girls' bathroom and closed herself into a cubicle to dunk her head under the nice hot water.

Her head felt weird and her eyelashes felt like they were glued together. As she listened to the water rhythmically beat against the tile floor, she started to massage her temples. An ache she had grown quite familiar beat against the fine skin and she sighed softly.

Today's exam consisted out mathematics and right now, Yori hated mathematics. Her eyes drooped closed every time she leaned her forehead against the wall. She tried to ignore the telltale throb of anxiety running through her body; a strange ache at her temple she couldn't quite explain. She exhaled loudly, as she saw a young Kaname crouch down beside her and telling her she was going to be okay. Her mind was full of memories that weren't hers and there seemed to be a gap.

Her mind glazed over and the headache became worse. With a loud moan she closed the tap and watched the water drops travel down her body.

"Hey you!" someone yelled. "Come out! There are more people waiting for the shower you know!"

Yori exhaled loudly, her eyes flitting over the tile floor, before she snatched her bathrobe from the hook and excited the cubicle. Some girl, a year Yori's senior, glared down at her. Yori was getting used those looks.

She left the bathroom without so much as a glance and returned towards her bedroom. The door slammed closed with a loud clack and Yori sighed. The mirror mounted on the wall reflected Yuuki's body off and Yori glanced at it for just a moment.

Yuuki's brown doe-eyes glanced back, but they didn't hold the same bubbly light they had once held. Her cheekbones were sharp and her cheeks were still pink, but eyebrows were scrunched together and her hair was a bit wilder and a few inches shorter. Yuuki had the tendency to cut her hair a few inches every few months.

Yori never understood why the bubbly girl had cut her hair short anyway. It fitted her, and Yori liked her hair long. No matter what Yori had tried, she never got it longer than her shoulders.

She blinked tiredly, before shaking her head and abandoning the mirror for what it was and walked over to her wardrobe. Her school uniform was a mess, therefore she took one of _her own._ Her blouse was a bit tighter around her waist, but other than that it fitted her perfectly.

Yori ran a hand through her tousled hair, before tossing her bag over her shoulder. What had she done last night? Yori just couldn't remember what she had done, after studying. She opened the cabinet next to the mirror, taking a box with aspirins.

Leaning her forearms onto the sink she too two aspirins, gulped a glass of water down and waited for a moment for the headache to diminish. Yori wondered if she should go and see the school nurse. These headaches were becoming more and more a regular thing.

Although she didn't feel well, she went downstairs and _enjoyed_ a simple breakfast. Zero Kiryu wasn't around. She wondered silently where had gone off to now…

It was a clear day; the sun peeking out from a small white fluffy cloud. Small rays of light poked through the small clouds swirling above. The halls were still silent, as most of the students were still at breakfast. Yore needed a fresh breath of air, without the constant pressure on her shoulders.

At class she leaved through her notes for the upcoming test and sat in the front of class. The teacher frowned when he looked at her, but she ignored it and opened the exam book. Yori felt relieved and angry. She had studied the whole night, before crawling into bed. She didn't remember crawling into bed, but she knew she had studied really hard. The test was rather simple, she was half insulted they hadn't asked deeper questions about all the subjects, but at the other hand now Yori was reasonably sure she did well.

When recess started, she had even been in the library — again — but still she hadn't found a book in the library, as to why vampires abounded at Cross Academy. It annoyed her that all of her searches were proven fruitless.

She had tried calling her father again, but he had been as harsh and curt as always. She would have happily strangled him, if she got the chance, but she didn't know where he was. Not at home, but then again, they had four houses and several holiday houses. He could be anywhere, and by now could have transferred Yuuki to any clinical facility he wanted.

Then there were the headaches. Although the aspirins that morning had lessened the worst of it, they were still growing stronger and they became more frequent. Once she had a hallucination accompanying the headache, but Yori dutifully ignored it. She had already more than enough on her plate.

"Yuuki?"

Yori flinched and turned swiftly around. Zero looked like he had been hit by a bus. His clothes were ripped and bloodstained.

Kaien Cross was as eccentric, wearing a long green poncho, dark gray pants and fluffy bunny slippers. Her mouth opened in shock and her eyes widened. "What's going on? What happened? Is that blood?"

She glanced around, they were standing slightly out of sight, but Yori doubted if that would be enough. Casting worried eyes around herself again, she grabbed his sleeves and pulled him into the woods.

"What happened?" she whispered, her fingers curling around his wrist. He eyed her strangely; his lilac eyes flashed crimson and he tried to dislodge her hands form his. While the real Yuuki lay comatose in a hospital bed, she had to pretend to be someone else. Yori felt a flush of panic surge through her, heating her neck and cheeks.

What was she supposed to do? She knew Yuuki gave Zero her blood. Just as she had done only a few weeks ago, but that was different. She had been acting on some instinct that hadn't been hers. That wasn't there right then and there.

Zero's eyes kept their red hue and Yori felt something squeeze around her heart; tighter and tighter. Why did Yuuki give him her blood? Did she do it, because they were friends, and he was in need of it.

"You— you have to stay away form Maria Kurenai…" he whispered.

"I know," she answered, nodding feverishly, "Did she do this?"

Zero didn't immediately respond, his breathing was laboured and his eyes averted, but she still noticed how the faint crimson hue remained.

She had already given him her blood once, she could do it again. Yori felt his fingers pry her hand of his right wrist. Had Yuuki given her blood to Zero form the beginning? His eyes zoomed in on her pulsing point at the base of her neck.

"It's okay," she mumbled, slowly undoing the first few buttons of her blouse, loosening the material enough to give him space. He didn't hesitate, pulling her hand harshly away and pinning her against the tree. She felt a sharp prick against the flesh of her neck, his fangs sinking into the unyielding flesh of her throat and stiffened when a quick burst of pain laced the puncturing fangs on her neck. She released a harsh breath and clutched her fingers on his shoulders.

She sucked in a breath as he clamped his mouth over the puncture wound he'd made, drawing blood from her in large greedy gulps. She was strangely aware of Zero's irregular heartbeat — matching hers perfectly — under her hands.

His right hand slid into her hair, pulling her head further to the side, allowing him better acces. She felt blood trail down her collar bone, and her closed her eyes, listening to the strange sound of him taking her blood.

As the initial pain had receded, it didn't feel all that bad. She slowly relaxed her cramped hands and leaned her cheek on his shoulder. He pushed himself closer to her and Yori tried to concentrate on her breathing.

Zero's other arm pulled her closer, the bark of the tree pressing against her and her breathing sped up. He pressed himself harder against the trunk of the tree, drinking deeply from her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she clutched at his uniform jacket.

"Zero," she whispered.

He pressed her harder against the trunk of the tree and Yori winced.

"Zero!" she whispered more urgently; he had to stop, or he would drain her dry. "Please, you're— taking too much."

He had his thigh pressed against the vee between her thighs and Yori felt a strange stab of arousal run through her. He disengaged himself from her suddenly. So suddenly that she lost her balance and fell down onto the forest floor, breathing heavily. Leaning her head against the tree, she grasped at her injured neck and looked up into his eerily glowing red eyes.

A shudder shot through her when she noticed the blood trailing down his chin; her blood. Yori slowly ran her fingers over the twin-bites and caught a few drops of the sticky red fluid, still oozing from the bite he made.

Zero was breathing heavily too. His eyes followed the blood running down her slender neck. His voice was hoarse when he spoke and Yori felt her eyes widen.

"You're not Yuuki!" he whispered, bringing his bloodstained fingers to his lips.

Yori couldn't help staring transfixedly at him as he savored her very life force. He glanced at her again. "You. Are. Not. Yuuki!"

She wasn't sure what he was going to do. He was a vampire. A vampire who had obviously lost his grip, his control. And she was bleeding. He was a shark and her blood was already in the water.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter fourteen. Thank you all for being patient with me! I know I've said it before, I know I said this on the last chapter, but the chapters are going to pick up, I promise. The schedule will be once in 2-3 weeks. More when I finally start my vacation. I'll have more time to write then.**

 **Please comment, they never fail to get me excited.**

 **Vampire knight belongs to J.K. Rowling**


End file.
